Sexología Weasley
by May Traumend
Summary: ¡Reeditada! Hay muchos pecados que conviven con nosotros día a día y nos torturan, pero solo el de desear a la sangre de tu sangre puede convertirse en tortura y placer al mismo tiempo...
1. Ron

**Sexología Weasley**

_Ron_

Ginny estaba relajadamente sentada en su sillón de cuero, leyendo una novela de Michael Ende y tomando un café bombón frente a su chimenea. Vivía en una pequeña calle con muchos naranjos en las aceras, muy española. Justo al pasar la página 77 de Momo, llamaron a su puerta. Ella, extrañada, se levantó, dejando el libro bocabajo con las gafas encima y el café bombón a su lado en la mesilla auxiliar del otro lado del sillón, y abrió la puerta a un sonriente Ronald Weasley, que caminaba con tres botellas y dos copas en las manos.

-Ginny… ¡soy rico!

-Tu lo que eres es tonto, Ron –replicó ella, de malas pulgas y mirándole como si no hubiera visto a un tío borracho en su vida-, son las once de la noche, ¿que haces despierto a estas horas? Anda, pasa que vas a coger frío –dijo imitando a la perfección a su madre y sujetando una botella y las copas.

Ambos entraron en la acogedora y pequeña casita de Ginny, y Ron se sentó en el sofá grande que se situaba justo enfrente del sillón de cuero de Ginny.

-Ginny, ¡he inventado una bebida alcohólica, la he llevado al ministerio, ha pasado el control de sanidad y ahora soy rico! –explicó el chico rápidamente-.

-Quiero que me lo expliques con más calma, Ron, ¿podría ser? –pidió la chica, que aun no terminaba de creerse lo que su hermano le estaba contando-.

-Si, claro. Mira, cogí una botella de whisky, pero no quedaba nada para ligar con el, ni zumo, ni coca-cola ni nada. Solo un poco del chocolate caliente que mama nos ha preparado a todos, tú lo has recibido, ¿no? –Dijo, tomando un poco de su bebida espesa y marrón-. Bueno, pues se lo eché al hidromiel que había en la encimera, lo mezclé con el whisky que había al lado y salió esto: el hidrowhisky con chocolate. –tomó un segundo trago: ya era su cuarta copa y su cara se notaba levemente sonrosada-. Y lo presenté en el ministerio y… ¡oh, Ginny! Ni te imaginas lo contento que estoy…

-¡Claro que me lo imagino, Ron! ¡Es fantástico! –Dijo Ginny con alegría, dando una palmada-. Ahora podremos darle más dinero a mama y a papa todos los meses y también podremos hacer algunos viajecitos y comprarle a papa las gafas nuevas especiales que necesita y… oh, Ron, ¡yo también me alegro tanto…!

-¿Es motivo de orgullo la bebida alcohólica? –Preguntó de repente, algo confundido, mirando los ojos del color del chocolate de su hermana-. Aunque tu si, hermanita… porque, después de todo, eres la primera niña en nueve generaciones Weasley y nos has salido una joya, subsecretaria del ministro muggle y licenciada en medimagia, antropología híbrida y auror.

-Si, bueno, y también so una buena ama de casa, una gran lectora, una jugadora de Quiddich excelente y… -dijo clavando sus ojos en los grandes ojos azules de su hermano.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Luego, después de cerca de cinco minutos de observación, Ginny se levantó, mirando de nuevo a la chimenea y después a su hermano. Este la exultaba en silencio, con los ojos brillantes. Las distancias se acortaron, tanto que Ginny estaba apenas unos centímetros más separada de su hermano que el trasero del sofá.

Al momento, como impulsado por un muelle, Ron besó a Ginny. Su hermana, Ginny. Y a ambos les gustó muchísimo.

Comenzaron una lucha titánica de lenguas, labios y dientes, donde todo valía, mordiendo con suavidad los labios d su compañero y hermano y saboreando el momento. Ron se separó, pues por lo visto le quedaba un poco de sentido común.

-Ginny, no… -susurró roncamente el pelirrojo, intentando inútilmente que su hermana dejara de morder sus pectorales, su vientre y una zona cercana a su erección, más grande, imponente y dispuesta que nunca. Pero no consiguió disuadir a Ginny, que condujo las manos de su hermano mayor hacia sus pechos, haciendo que notase que no llevaba sujetador y que sus pezones pedían a gritos un entretenimiento. Ronald se dejó llevar. Desabotono por completo la camisa de su hermana, mientras ella le arrancaba la suya con brusquedad, una brusquedad que hacía que Ron estuviera llegando a la desesperación más rápido aún. Ambos volvieron a buscar desesperados sus labios e incluso sus manos buscaban el cuerpo de su compañero, deseando explorarlo, conocerlo, sentirlo.

Ginny desabotonó los pantalones muggles vaqueros y después bajó la cremallera. Notó perfectamente como, debajo de la tela de los bóxers, había una erección deseando ser liberada y que la dejaran hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Ron, por su parte, levantó la falda de su hermana y tiró hacia debajo de las tirillas del tanguita rosa tan minúsculo que llevaba. Acarició sus nalgas con deseo, las besó, las miró con deseo, casi contó sus pecas. La chica de los ojos marrones notó su interés, y bajó los pantalones y el bóxer de su hermano, dejando por fin al descubierto algo que era mucho más grande de lo que ella podría haber adivinado a primera vista. De la impresión, se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y ambos cayeron al suelo, junto con el sillón, que cedió al peso de Ron con Ginny encima. Ésta se levantó, se colocó encima de su hermano y, poco a poco, lo introdujo dentro de sí.

-Ginny, si duele, dímelo… -dijo, sudoroso y jadeante ante la expectación- pararé.

-No, Ron, yo no soy virgen desde hace muchos años… -dijo susurrando con perversión a los oídos de su hermano-. Pero espero que tú puedas superar a los chicos adolescentes, tú que eres un hombre hecho y derecho.

El orgullo de Ron no la hizo esperar ni un momento. Ron comenzó a moverse duro, haciendo a su hermana botar encima de él mientras la agarraba del pelo para atraerla hacia su boca, besándola, acariciando con su otra mano la espalda y las nalgas de la pelirroja. Ésta, mientras, mordía sin cesar, mordía el cuello del muchacho, los hombros, el pecho… le dejó muchísimas marcas, moradas y enormes, mas intensas las que se hicieron a la misma vez que Ronald aumentaba la velocidad, intensificando el placer, la acción, acariciando la humedad de la chica, esta gimiendo de puro placer y pasión, y oyendo como su hermana se mordía el labio y gritaba roncamente. Revolcándose por el suelo y dejando un rastro de hidrowhisky por la alfombra, que habían dejado caer sin querer al suelo, se mancharon en algunas partes de sus cuerpos que no tardaron ni un momento en ser relamidas y saboreadas, incluso mordidas. Ginny pensaba que iba a morirse de tanto placer, solo deseaba gritar, arañar y gemir, sintiendo en su pecho la excitación doble de tener un hombre encima de su cuerpo y que ese hombre fuera su pelirrojo y pecoso hermano mayor, cuyo cuerpo fuerte y musculoso de combatir a magos oscuros estaba surcado de algunas pequeñas cicatrices y quemaduras. Excitante. Apetecible. Ron intentaba intensificar su contacto con ella, le pasaba una de sus manos libres por la espalda y justo por la curva que hay encima del trasero la inclinaba hacia arriba, lo que hacía que sus caderas rozasen y que sus besos fueran mas intensos y sofocantes. Sus grandes y fuertes manos eran como un pequeño bálsamo de extasis para la "pequeña" Ginny, que no podría aguantar mucho mas la tensión.

Ella susurró cosas al oído de su hermano que, si alguien estuviera en la habitación no podrían haberlo oído, pero que a Ron le hizo reaccionar salvajemente justo antes de llegar un sonado y profundo orgasmo que, en cinco golpes fortísimos, hizo llegar a Ginny a las estrellas, y al bajar, ver a su hermano con los ojos cerrados, la frente sudorosa y sus apetecibles labios rosados respirando encima de los suyos.

Entonces pensó en lo horrible de la situación: Acababa, ni mas ni menos, de hacer el amor con su hermano, ambos habían cometido incesto y no habían usado ningún tipo de protección, por no hablar de las consecuencias morales. Ginny se levantó bruscamente, lo que hizo escapar de la boca de Ron una tierna carcajada, que se borró de su cara en cuanto Ginny cogió unas prendas de su ropa y se las colocó todo lo pulcramente que pudo por encima.

-Ron, no podemos decírselo a nadie, ¿me lo prometes? –Dijo mirándole con remordimiento, pero no con arrepentimiento-. Por favor, prométeme que Harry no se va a enterar de esto, porque si no me matará y luego te matará a ti…

-No te preocupes, tampoco Hermione se enterará –dijo, también por remordimientos-. Por lo menos por mi parte –dijo mirándola con un deje de indirecta-.

-Oh, claro, por supuesto, porque como yo suelo contarle a mi mejor amiga y novio de mi hermano las veces que cometo incesto con él –dijo Ginny sarcásticamente- pues esta vez me tendré que callar.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, Ginny –avisó Ron, quien había ido cogiendo sus cosas por la habitación imitando a su hermana-. Tengo que ir a hablar con Hermione sobre lo nuestro. No sé si te o han explicado, pero Hermione y yo estamos mal. No se si me pedirá el divorcio, o…

No te preocupes ahora por eso –Dijo abriendo la puerta-. Hermione solo necesita comprender que tus despistes y tu falta de tacto a veces (porque en otras ocasiones ya me has demostrado lo detallista que puedes llegar a ser, hermanito) son adorables. Aprovecha que tienes mucho dinero e intenta reconquistar a Hermione con alguna joya, o como ya sabes lo que le gusta, podrías dar una donación para el departamento de Regulación de Criaturas mágicas, o alguna ñoñez parecida.

-Lo haré, muchísimas gracias, Ginny –dijo él, y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, que a Ginny le supo a poco, se fue por la pequeña calle española donde Ginny vivía, de camino a su nueva vida con Hermione.


	2. George

_George_

Entró con sigilo en la cocina, por si había alguien. Debía ser una sorpresa para mamá. Se escuchaba a los chicos jugando al Quiddich a lo lejos, mientras la gotera del fregadero caía como siempre, monótona y regularmente, sobre la misma zona que hacía 19 años, cuando ella llegó envuelta en una mantita rosa del hospital, y todos pensaban que la mantita sería azul.

Subió escandalosamente la escalera debido a sus altos tacones, y entró en la salita, pequeña y acogedora, de la peculiar casa de los Weasley. Allí miró los marcos de fotos y de dibujos de los chicos cuando eran pequeños. Entonces descubrió en un rincón todos sus dibujos de cuando era pequeña, su primer viaje en escoba plasmado en una foto en movimiento muy bonita y sus premios académicos colocados en una vitrina. Ginny sonrió de satisfacción, y su hoyuelo, el que sabía desde pequeñita, asomó por su moflete. Se sentó en el sofá, hundido por la parte en la que su padre siempre solía sentarse, y le llegó el olor característico y familiar a humedad, tan agradable para ella ahora que vivía lejos y apenas podía visitar a sus padres y sus hermanos. Observó la chimenea, donde ya no había leña, pero aun brillaba un poco el color verde de las llamas de los polvos flú, así que supuso que sus padres se fueron a las compras del callejón justo cuando ella entró en la casa. Le dio un poco de pena, pero decidió que esperaría, y se quedaría haciendo el almuerzo si era preciso.

Miró por la ventana, observando a los chicos jugar a un uno contra uno, en el cual obviamente ninguno de los dos ganaba ni perdía, puesto que o hacían trampas o no los contaban porque se les olvidaba de repente. Estuvo mirando buen rato por la ventana, estudiando los movimientos de las espaldas de sus gemelos, sus reflejos de golpeadores, su poca agilidad para el regateo y su gran destreza para la localización de la única bludger que había suelta por el campo de los manzanos, aunque un poco lenta igual de peligrosa que cualquier otra. Al final subió un poco la vista y, encima de la ventana, observó los títulos oficiales de la tienda de sortilegios Weasley, cerrada hacía 3 años para abrir unos grandes almacenes, debido al grandísimo éxito que sus bromas tenían, e incluso habían hecho que la tienda del doctor filibuster cerrara sus puertas por quiebra. Les dio mucha pena, pero, tal como ellos dijeron cuando el señor filibuster huyó con sus cuatro túnicas de los empleados para empeñarlas: "el dinero no crece en los árboles, si la competencia te aplasta, o lo aceptas, o te vengas". Días después encontraron la fachada de su tienda pintada con spray de graffiti mágico, que brillaba con los colores del arco iris y que rezaba: Weasley apesta. Afortunadamente, hacía unas horas que habían terminado de mudarse.

Escuchó como los chicos entraban en la cocina y asomó la cabeza.

-¡Gin! –gritó George, con sus dedos amoratados y su sonrisa más amplia que nunca-.

-¿Que haces por aquí? ¡Estaba deseando ir a verte hermanita! –dijo con entusiasmo, pasando una mano por el cabello de su hermana y despeinándola, como antaño-.

-Me dijo mama que habías vuelto de las vacaciones con Charlie, ¡y dentro de unas semanas me iré yo a visitarle!-contestó entusiasmada-. Ya lo estoy esperando con impaciencia.

-Sí, pero antes tendrás que esperar a que vuelva yo, que me voy mañana –dijo Fred, entrando por fin en la conversación-. ¿Que pasa, hermanita? –Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Espero que estés a gusto, porque hoy queríamos que te quedaras a comer los deliciosos manjares que nuestro querido hermano George nos ha traído de parte de nuestro hermano Charlie de Rumania, ¡junto con una foto adjunta!

-Si, esas rumanas vuelven loco a Charlie –dijo con malicia en los ojos señalando a tres chicas rubias rodeando el cuello de su hermano mayor en una foto movible-.

-Definitivamente tenemos un ligón afortunado en la familia –dijo sonriendo la pelirroja-. Por cierto, ¡oléis como carne de dragón podrida! ¡Iros a duchar ahora mismo! –Ordenó con su autoritario tono de madre Weasley-.

-De acuerdo, ¿subes tu primero, Fred? –Preguntó George, con una sonrisa traviesa-.

-Bien, y mientras, ¿porque no subes a enseñarle a Ginny tu cuarto, en su antigua habitación? –Preguntó con picardía-.

-¡¿Me has quitado mi habitación?! –Gritó Ginny con sorpresa y un poquitito de molesta-.

-No me mires así –dijo subiendo las escaleras con ella y su hermano gemelo-. Es que, como nos faltaba espacio y tu vives en la casita nueva, pues…

-Vale, te lo perdono ¡pero si me lo enseñas todo! –Dijo dándole un beso de despedida a Fred, quien ya había llegado a la 3ª planta, la del cuarto de baño-. Quiero ver tu cama nueva y como lo has decorado. Espero que nada de los Chudley Cannos –dijo ella, con repugnancia-.

-Bueno, pues aquí está –dijo mirando al frente, donde antes había un cartel de "no pasar, Ginny estudiando" colgado en la puerta que antes era también de un color rosa chicle muy agradable-. Nada de Chudley's. Mamá quería que conservara el color de la puerta, porque le recordaba a ti.

Ahora, la puerta era como todas las demás, una puerta. Al abrirla, se toparon ambos de frente con la cama, que tenía una altura de un metro y algo de alto, con una pequeña escalera para subir, y bajo el hueco un colchón con muchísimas probetas encima, con calderos del numero 2 y 5. Bajo estos, un montón de libros de pociones peligrosas y experimentos de brujos que se convirtieron en famosos por sus excentricidades. A la derecha, donde Ginny tenía puestos sus pósters de los jugadores de Quiddich más guapos del momento, se hallaba un cartel de la semana loca de los grandes almacenes de los sortilegios Weasley, y una rana en un bote que Ginny sospechaba que era el sapo de Ron cuando era joven. También había pósters de equipos de Quiddich que ella nunca había escuchado nombrar pero que, por las fotos, se veían un poco antiguos, aunque sospechaba que el libro "el gran diccionario del Quiddich" tenía algo que ver con eso. Las cajas de los experimentos para llevar a práctica estaban arrinconadas al fondo, a la izquierda, mientras que los ya probados para la tienda se situaban en la otra esquina-

-Bueno, ¿no me vas a decir porque cambiaste tu y no tu queridísimo Hermano? – Preguntó con una sonrisa, pero al ver a su hermano con una media sonrisa lasciva, sospechó estúpidamente que su hermano ya había previsto aquella visita-.

-Porque pensar en ti me hace imaginar cosas, Ginny… -ronroneó en el oído de su compañera-. Cosas muy poco inocentes para saber que eres mi hermana pequeña –añadió con lujuria desmedida en sus palabras-.

-¡George! Espero que sea una de tus bromas –dijo riéndose al subir a la cama de metro y medio, probando el colchón de espuma que, dedujo, era el mismo que usaba ella cuando vivía allí-. Veo que papa y mama no te han cambiado el colchón, como no –rió-.

Notó una presión en la muñeca y encontró su cara frente a frente con la de George, con una mirada que casi rozaba lo perverso.

-Eres ya muy mayor para no entender lo que te estoy confesando, Gin –dijo recalcando su nombre-. A lo mejor no has hecho nunca nada con un hombre de verdad… y te estoy ofreciendo probarlo –dijo señalando su cuerpo con la otra mano de arriba hacia abajo-.

-Suéltame, George –dijo con calma. Había cometido ya aquel error con Ron y no pensaba hacer lo mismo con George, que era mayor que él y, según notaba su cadera contra su hermano, mucho más _hombre_-.

-No quiero –replicó, y el chico reaccionó apretándola contra él-.

Ginny le dio una bofetada que sonó por toda la escalera.

-¿Por que mierda lo has hecho, Ginny? ¿Es que… -susurró, acariciando a Ginny por la entrepierna- no sabes lo que va a desencadenar tu ridículo bofetón? –Dijo con lujuria, paseando su lengua por los carnosos y rojos labios de la joven-.

No quiero, por favor, George, Déjame… -forcejeó, notando la respiración entrecortada de su hermano sobre su cuello-. Por favor…

-No, Ginny… -zarandeó el brazo de su hermana y, con un movimiento un poco brusco, la estrelló contra la cama de madera por la parte de detrás. Ahí la inmovilizó y, lentamente, comenzó a frotar su miembro por las nalgas de su hermana, mientras esta iba desesperándose por momentos.

-¡George, no quiero! ¡Déjame! – se quejó, aunque no tan fuerte ni tan convincentemente como antes. Su hermano le tapo la boca con la mano libre-.

-Cállate–susurró-. ¿Acaso crees que Ron no nos ha contado nada? –Preguntó con sarcasmo-. Aunque prometa muchas cosas, acuérdate de que tu hermano Ronald es un bocazas, y gracias a eso vas a poder probar a tu hermano mayor… y te gustará, créeme, porque yo te estoy deseando desde hace muchísimo tiempo… -concluyó, alargando la mano mas allá de la minifalda a cuadros que llevaba Ginny, que usaba para ir al trabajo-. Estás mojada… -suspiró, llevando la mano hacia arriba y observando el líquido de su hermana entre sus dedos-. Al final resultarás más fácil de lo que yo me imaginaba.

-No toques, por favor no toques… -gimió sin convicción-.

-No te niegues o será peor… -dijo el muchacho, aventurando una mano por debajo de la falda y dentro de sus braguitas blancas-. Oh, dios mío, eres más morbosa de lo que me había llegado a imaginar…

-George, por favor, no debemos, no me obligues –dijo Ginny con tristeza. Era verdad que no debía, pero sí quería hacer algo con su hermano-.

George bajó poco a poco hasta encontrar su cara con las nalgas de Ginny, quien inconscientemente dejó que las abriera para poder llegar mejor hacia sus braguitas. Eran sencillas, blancas, de algodón. Esto excitó más aún a George, cuyo pene completamente erecto sobresalía incluso de sus pantalones hasta casi la altura de su ombligo.

Una vez allí, bajó hacia las piernas de su hermana, y oliendo su aroma a mujer, retiró las braguitas hacia un lado, e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad. La chica de ojos marrones gimió inconscientemente, mientras el dedo del joven acariciaba su clítoris suavemente, notando a su vez los espasmos de placer de su hermana. Ella agarró los cabellos de su hermano con una mano, en un intento inútil de su fuerza de voluntad de separar su cabeza de entre las piernas, pero no lo consiguió obviamente, puesto que la idea le entusiasmaba. El chico lamió con entusiasmo, acarició con los labios cada parte de su piel, de sus muslos, de su humedad, mientras desesperadamente introducía dos dedos en la cavidad de su hermana, notando la textura de su interior y disfrutando del momento. Pronto su hermano se retiró, con el pensamiento de dejarlo como solo un juego, pero la mano de Ginny aferrada a sus cabellos le detuvo.

-Mas… –pidió esta vez Ginny, avergonzada por su atrevimiento-.

-¿quieres más? –Preguntó momentáneamente sorprendido desde debajo de ella-. Tus deseos son órdenes para mí… -comentó perversamente, aupándose y subiéndola en brazos hasta el borde de la cama. Allí bajó sus braguitas y comenzó a lamer su clítoris con velocidad, haciendo que ella inclinara su frente perlada en sudor hacia detrás, gritando suave de placer. Un tercer dedo se aventuró en compañía de los otros dos y Ginny jalaba de los cabellos pelirrojos del chico que jugaba con su lengua en el interior de su vagina. Ambos estaban excitadísimos en ese momento, y Ginny bajó de la cama para desabotonar la túnica de George y notar su erección sobre los bóxers negros a conjunto con su túnica de trabajo, y los bajó para por fin observar con plenitud su grandísimo pene, imponiendo su virilidad.

Ginny no aguantó más e introdujo la erección en su boca con rapidez, lamiéndola desde su base y entreteniéndose en la punta, notando como su hermano no se esperaba tal reacción y soltaba un gemido apenas audible desde su posición. Succiones, gemidos y movimientos circulares con su lengua se fusionaban en una boca demasiado pequeña para la talla, aunque no por ello menos experta en dar placer. George casi perdió el equilibrio de la sorpresa, pero pronto enredó sus dedos en los cabellos de ella para empujar con su mano hacia dentro, casi ahogando a Ginny. Esta, sin embargo, no paró de lamer con lujuria, mirando con ojos deseosos hacia arriba, hacia los ojos verdes que deseaban más que mirar. Aun así, no hizo nada en ese momento, y Ginny comenzó a masajear con un dedo los testículos, grandes y pesados, del hombre que estaba de pie con la túnica subida y los bóxers bajados, notando como cada vez se ponía más firme dentro de su boca, como con cada lengüetazo gemía más fuerte.

-¿Te gusta, George? Esto es lo que ocurre cuando me provocas –dijo succionando ligeramente el tronco de su erección, provocando un escalofrío en la espalda de su hermano-. ¿Quieres que siga? ¿Que es lo que quieres? –Preguntó, desabotonando su ceñida camisa blanca de trabajo, dejando ver una talla 100-, ¿Quieres esto? –Preguntó con malicia-. Pienso seguir hasta que termines en mi boca…

Volvió a la carga con el miembro del pelirrojo, más duro y grande que nunca, y mucho más ancho, y comenzó a moverse con peligrosa rapidez, haciendo que sus pechos botaran con cada movimiento hacia delante y hacia atrás, observando a su hermano, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, su cara. Le gustó ver como cambiaba sus gestos, como cada vez gritaba mas, empujando hacia su garganta, tirándola del pelo cuando mordía, disfrutando de la suavidad de su lengua. Entonces Ginny pensó que aquel entusiasmo era excesivo incluso para tratarse de su chica fetiche, y paró por un momento mirándole inquisitivamente.

-Es la primera vez que te hacen esto, ¿verdad George? –Insinuó, mirando la cara descompuesta de placer de su hermano-.

-Si… quería que tu fueses la primera en hacerlo, aunque nunca pensé realmente… –murmuró con voz ronca, agarrándola aun más fuerte del pelo-.

Sujetó la cabeza de su hermana firme contra su mano, y comenzó a mover las caderas dentro de su boca, cada vez mas rápido, cada vez mas brusco, hasta que Ginny consiguió soltarse y siguió chupando al mismo ritmo impuesto por el chico, saboreando el pre semen en su boca, amargo pero no desagradable, hasta que notó como algo explotaba en su boca, y la abrió de par en par para recibir aquella lluvia, relamiendo sus labios de gusto, mientras su hermano observaba excitadísimo como se lo tragaba todo, poco a poco.

-Ahora, Ginny… prepárate –dijo levantándola de la camisa-. Quiero tus pechos… -exigió, rompiendo dos botones de arriba de la camiseta, y viendo como los grandes pechos de Ginny entrechocaban debido a su tamaño. La colocó mirando hacia la cama, apoyada en ella, y abrió sus piernas para penetrarla bruscamente. Ginny nunca había hecho tal cosa en una postura de pie. A lo mejor fue por eso que al principio le dolió un poco.

-George, me duele… se quejó-.

-¿Crees que me importa? –Preguntó, empujando con fuerza sus caderas-.

-¡Ah…! Es en serio, George, ¡me duele! –gritó, intentando zafarse-.

El ojiverde decidió no escuchar a la chica, que desesperada intentaba quitarse de debajo de su hermano, y lo único que consiguió fue que moviera mas brutalmente sus caderas, haciendo que empezara a notar como el dolor desaparecía, y notando como su flujo comenzaba a mojar un poco parte de sus muslos. La agarró de las caderas y la empujó una y otra vez contra el, tal vez por cansancio, y la hacía notar como de grande podría llegar a ser dentro de ella, como de profundo podría hacerla llegar, y escuchando a la pelirroja gemir y gritar, manifestando su agrado. Comenzó a besar su cuello, mordiendo con muchísima fuerza, aumentando la velocidad, disminuyendo un poco la brutalidad de sus actos, convirtiendo los movimientos en regulares. Acarició los erectos pezones de la chica, que notaba pequeños para el gran tamaño de sus pechos escondidos aun en su sujetador negro, y eso le impulsó a masajearlos con ansia, pellizcándolos a veces, deseando morderlos y chuparlos. Estos deseos incontrolables le llevaron a dar la vuelta a su hermana y sentarla sobre la cama, abrió las piernas de ella y pudo ver como dicha zona estaba roja de la penetración por la cavidad y los muslos en la parte interior. Excitado, entró de nuevo en ella, mientras la chica de ojos marrones rodeaba con sus piernas la espalda del chico para no caer. Él aprovechó para llevar la boca a sus pechos, mordiendo los alrededores, la punta erecta de sus rosados pezones, mirando con placer sus pecas, masajeando con las manos. Ginny acariciaba instintivamente su clítoris, ansiando un orgasmo un poco tardío.

-Aun no, hermanita… -dijo George, quitando la mano de la chica de su clítoris-. Aun queda mucho que hacer –sonrió, aunque observando cómo su hermana se arrodillaba en el suelo a cuatro patas-.

-George, quiero que lo hagas desde atrás –dijo entre respiraciones entrecortadas, acariciando su humedad e insinuándose abriendo las piernas-. Y quiero que termines de nuevo en mi boca… -finalizó, lamiéndose de nuevo los labios-. Por favor…

-un placer –aceptó con lujuria el pelirrojo, mirando como su hermana pequeña parecía, roja y sumisa, sacada de sus sueños mas mojados-.

George se arrodilló también, y comenzó a moverse con normalidad, notando las tiernas nalgas de la chica chocar con sus testículos, estimulando su clítoris con un dedo y acariciando su espalda con la otra mano, intentando quedarse en ella con la esencia de su hermana, pudiéndola tener de nuevo mas adelante. Una voz interrumpió sus movimientos:

- Ya queda muy poco…

George miró a su hermana con curiosidad, agarró sus hombros y embistió rapidísimo y con mucha convicción, acariciando también de vez en cuando su clítoris, para que ella pudiera llegar antes que el al orgasmo, tal como terminó ocurriendo. Ginny gritó con entusiasmo y placer, mientras George salía del interior de su hermana y embestía también sobre la boca de ella, quien ayudada con su mano esperaba pacientemente, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo revuelto. Notó como la erección de su hermano se quedaba de nuevo dura, como antes, y abrió la boca volviendo a esperar a que el semen de su hermano la llenara por completo, notado también el amargor tan intenso de este segundo asalto. Aun así, su hermano alcanzó su boca, para limpiar con su mano los restos de alrededor de sus labios.

-Ginny… -susurró George-.

-No sabes que decir, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella, subiendo sus braguitas algo turbada-. Pues no digas nada, porque a mí me ha encantado y cualquier cosa que digas me hará sentir culpable –le regañó seriamente-.

-No es eso… ¿Y Fred? ¿Y tus gritos? Nos habrá escuchado, seguramente –explicó el-.

-Bueno, pues se niega –dijo con naturalidad ella-. Digámosle que me he caído, o que una poción acida se me ha derramado encima, o yo que sé, piensa tú en algo, rey de las excusas…

Escucharon pasos por debajo de las escaleras, y vieron pasar de refilón a su hermano Fred, con una sonrisa de bobo pintada en los labios y con un vaporcillo subiendo por su cabeza.

-Ahí tienes al espabilado, Ginny –bromeó el chico, terminando de abrochar de nuevo su túnica-. Me voy a ducharme, si no te importa.

-¡George! –Dijo Ginny antes de que su hermano saliera de la habitación-.

-¿Que quieres ahora, Gin? –preguntó, cansino, girándose-.

-Te olvidas de esto –dijo levantando con un dedo los calzoncillos-. ¿Me los puedo quedar? –preguntó con picardía. Se Había quedado con los de Ron después de todo, así que podrían quedarse también los de su otro hermano-.

-Claro –sonrió el gemelo-. Cuídalos bien, mi pequeña pervertida.


	3. Fred

_Fred_

-¿Te gusta la comida búlgara, Ginny? –Preguntó su madre, dos horas más tarde, al terminar el almuerzo-.

-Si, estaba deliciosa mamá, ¡y además solo hay que calentarla y listo! Es muy cómodo que Charlie se haya tomado la molestia de prepararla –comentó moviendo la varita en círculos para mover el cepillo de fregar-. Pero mamá, ¿porque no viene Charlie de vez en cuando para que nosotros no tengamos que gastar tanto dinero en billetes de avión? Me parece que ya va siendo hora de que le vea la cara a la madriguera.

-Hija, yo también lo creo, pero lamento mucho decirte que Charlie no anda bien de dinero y por eso nosotros somos los que debemos coger un avión para visitarle, y eso que yo no me fío de los artefactos muggles, pero ya sabes que para poder salir del país con la aparición debes ser un alto cargo del Ministerio, y tú no eres más que la subsecretaria del ministro. Papa si puede ir, pero él es el ministro y, bueno, por algo es que está todos los días mitad en Rumanía mitad en Inglaterra –la señora Weasley miró su reloj de pulsera, también dorado y con estrellas, como el de todos sus hijos, y miró con un puchero a su hija menor-. Hija, me tengo que ir ahora con papá a recoger unos informes importantes a Escocia del ministro de magia escocés, así que tendremos que ir en coche porque los trenes a estas horas tardan muchísimo en salir. Estaremos fuera el tiempo necesario, esperemos que sea poco, así que, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? –Pidió-.

-Claro, mama, ¿que ocurre? –preguntó entusiasmada de poder quedarse más en la casa de su infancia.

-Verás, Ginny, no me ha dado tiempo de poner la colada, y como yo se que sabes poner los chismes muggles estos, ¿como se llaman…? –dijo llevándose una mano a la frente, pensando-.

-Lavadoras, si. No te preocupes mamá, me quedaré, haré la colada y si veo que llegas mas tarde de las nueve haré la cena para los dos _gorrones_ de ahí arriba –dijo señalando el techo-.

-Muchas gracias hija, sabía que podía contar contigo. Bueno, cariño –dijo escuchando el claxon del coche que la esperaba en la puerta-, me tengo que ir ya, espero que sepas controlar a dos bestias en potencia –dijo riéndose de su propio chiste.

-Adiós mamá –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ginny fue recorriendo todas las habitaciones, oyendo el cae del agua en la ducha donde George había vuelto a entrar, debido a otro partido de Quiddich inconcluso, mientras Fred parecía haberse desintegrado del planeta tierra. Cogió las equipaciones de Quiddich del equipo de Gryffindor, y desenfundó las protecciones de rodilla, espinilla, codos, manos, hombros y cabeza, echándolas en la cesta de mimbre que ella misma había recordado realizar a mano para hacer dentro una cama de frutas para el día de la madre. Cogió ropa de los gemelos por aquí, ropa de los gemelos por allá, muchas túnicas de colores de su padre, muchos sombreros de copa, algún que otro gorrito de lana de su sobrinito pequeño Dominique, el hijo de su hermano Bill, y mucha, mucha ropa de su madre, sobretodo vestidos de fiesta y delantales de cocina. Corrió hacia el cuarto del desván, que debería ser el cuarto de Ron, pero para su sorpresa había muchísimas cajas de cartón que decían cosas tales como: "frágil" o "salón", "dormitorio" o "para tirar". Era más que obvio que él y Hermione habían comenzado algo más serio juntos, y Ginny se alegró por su hermano y por su cesta de la colada, de la que dedujo que por lo menos tres lavadoras habría que poner.

Bajó las escaleras, donde se encontró a George con el mismo vaporcillo que le habían visto a Fred, y con la misma cara y mirada de bobo, y dedujo que por ser gemelos hasta eso tenía que serles igual. Rió de sus propios pensamientos y bajó aun más las escaleras, hasta llegar a la puerta misma que llegaba a la cocina. Ahí cogió las últimas manoplas de cocina para el horno, con salsa boloñesa pegada, y unos trapos y delantales más, y se encaminó hacia la puerta que daba al exterior, justo en el mismo lado donde su padre solía desayunar cada mañana. Al salir, se encaminó por los corrales, espantando a las gallinas con sus taconazos de aguja, y pisando sin querer el rabo de un gato despistado que nunca había visto por la granja.

Llegó al cuarto de la colada, y vio como habían instalado una ducha dentro con un armario de "ropa de emergencia". Era obvio que lo habían tenido que usar mas de una vez, porque sino no lo habrían instalado. Como, por ejemplo, que un gemelo caiga encima de un charco de barro desde 3 metros de altura con la escoba y tenga que meter su ropa en la lavadora, ducharse para quitarse el barro y cambiarse. Ginny se sorprendió a si misma pensando cosas tan rebuscadas, pero cayó en la cuenta de que no es que fuera rebuscado, sino que estaba viendo una túnica mas de Quiddich del equipo de Gryffindor y escuchando el grifo de la ducha. No le dio mucha importancia y comenzó a clasificar ropa de colores oscuros, ropa de colores claros, y vestidos delicados con las túnicas delicadas, también por ropa oscura y ropa clara. Puso cada una en un bombo de la ropa distinto, tal como su madre la había enseñado, y cogió una moneda muggle de las que había en un cubilete del lavadero, con cierta diversión, y la introdujo en la lavadora muggle que su padre había conseguido, sin lugar a dudas, de alguna lavandería que había decidido cerrar sus puertas.

Al lado de la lavadora se encontraba una mesita donde la ropa aun estaba allí, limpia pero sin recoger, pegada a la lavadora, y también las llaves del cajetín de la lavadora que con el centrifugado de la misma cayó al suelo. Ginny se agachó a recogerla con mucha dificultad, puesto que los tacones la estaban casi matando ya. El secretario del ministro era un salido, y ella trabajaba para el ministro muggle, así que no podía decir nada que le incomodara, o quedaría de patitas en la calle. Por ello, llevaba siempre al trabajo minifaldas a cuadros y camisetas dos tallas más pequeñas de la suya para tener que llevar siempre algunos botones desabrochados y que su sujetador siempre enseñara los bordes. Todo esto acompañado de un par de tacones muy finos y altos.

Afortunadamente el hombre solo quería mirar, y no tocar. En fin, que Ginny se agachó para coger las llaves y, por segunda vez en ese día, notó como alguien la agarraba de la cintura y se frotaba de nuevo contra su trasero, y a la vez también notaba como su camiseta se iba mojando poco a poco por su espalda.

-George, otra vez no –le replicó, sabiendo lo que podía pasar si no se ponía seria-. Mamá me ha encargado cosas que hacer y…

-Yo no soy George –dijo en su oído la dulce voz de Fred-. Pero seguro que me dejarás probar, por compromiso, lo mismo que acabo de deducir que habéis probado vosotros dos –insinuó-.

-Fred, te diré lo mismo que le he dicho a él –replicó ella, aun más seria que antes-, no quiero cargar con una equivocación como esta en mis remordimientos–dijo retirándose de las peligrosas y lujuriosas intenciones de su hermano mayor-.

-Eso no es nada justo, Ginny… ¡Tanto Ron como George han disfrutado de un privilegio que me quieres quitar ahora a mí! –dijo sintiéndose falsamente ofendido-.

-Fred –dijo Ginny-, ¿Es que me ves como un privilegio? ¡Déjate de teatreo porque tropezar con la misma piedra tres veces no es gracioso! –Dijo Ginny, sentándose en un cubo de color azul que estaba bocabajo en el cuartito-. ¿Ninguno de los tres os habéis parado a pensar en qué pasaría si yo no quiero? ¿Si me resisto? ¿Si me quedo embarazada?

-Pues te podría obligar, o al menos podría insinuártelo más… fervientemente -dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona-. Es broma, Gin, ninguno haría nada que te perjudicase.

-¡Pues mi mente esta perjudicándose! –Dijo alzando la voz. Pero se quedó sin querer mirando a su hermano, sin ropa, con una única toalla de flores de las que tanto abundaban en la madriguera, y no pudo evitar sentir algo de tentación-.

-Ginny… -dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. Si quieres, puedes hacerlo… -terminó, ayudándola a levantarse con las manos y pasando las de la chica contra su húmedo pecho-.

El juego comenzaba de nuevo.

Ginny acariciaba la húmeda piel del vientre de su hermano, saboreándola con los dedos, intentando acercar sus dientes a su piel al momento, sintiendo de nuevo la adrenalina en su interior, recorriendo con la mirada los músculos tan marcados que no encontró anteriormente en sus otros hermanos. Él, sin sentir prisa, la levantó y la sentó en la mesita de la ropa, entre coladas blancas y negras, las túnicas antiguas del colegio que servirían para los nietos de los señores Weasley. Allí sintió un pequeño impulso y mordió suavemente su labio inferior, sintiendo Gin un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

Era suave, como una pluma, y a la vez intenso como un terremoto, era tal la mezcla de sensaciones…

Ginny tomó su revancha deshaciéndose poquito a poco de los botones de su blusita blanca, dejándola con el resto de la ropa limpia de la colada, y dejando que Fred disfrutara de la hermosa vista que le llegaba desde su posición, acariciándole los pechos por encima de su sujetador y notando lentamente como algo despertaba entre sus piernas por completo. Besó a su hermana con deseo pero tranquilidad, disfrutando de ella, del baile de sus lenguas, de la lucha de sus dientes por conseguir el poder del otro, y mientras eso ocurría abrazaba con cariño su espalda y la recorría con las yemas de sus dedos, provocando un segundo escalofrío de la pelirroja, quien aventuró sus manos hacia atrás para desabrochar el sujetador que, seguramente, su hermano no sabría como desabrochar. Soltó el sujetador después de haberlo desabrochado, pero no lo deslizó por sus hombros, sino que dejó que Fred disfrutara del tortuoso placer de la insinuación.

Éste quito las tirantas de sus brazos mirándola a los ojos en todo momento, manteniendo una lucha sin contacto de ojos esmeralda y chocolate. Ginny se deshizo de la _bonita_ toalla de flores de su hermano y pudo deleitarse con sus ojos de la imponente erección de su hermano, completamente distinta de la de su gemelo, algo mas fina, aunque no por mucho tiempo siguió observando, porque él la bajó de la mesita y la apoyó con suavidad en la pared, donde descendió hasta su barbilla, dejando un recorrido de besos irregularmente esparcidos, que continuaron por su cuello, donde se encontraba un bonito collar de plata, y caminando con su lengua por su canalillo, donde tuvo que abrirse un poco de paso con las manos agarrando suavemente sus pechos, sintiendo sus pezones endurecer, justo al llegar al esternón de la chica. Miró hacia arriba y encontró a Ginny pasándose la mano entre los cabellos de impaciencia, despeinándose y con las mejillas enrojecidas del sofoco causado por tener un hermano suyo recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo. Fred sonrió, haciendo que ella se percatara de su parada, y le miró a los profundos ojos verde intenso que tanto la estaban cautivando. Le devolvió la sonrisa, con sus labios enrojecidos e insinuantes de los besos de su hermano. El pelirrojo continuó, llegando a su ombligo, dibujando un círculo alrededor, y observando con atención los sonidos ahogados que su hermana realizaba al respirar, y sintiendo en su pelo como el aliento de ella se lo alborotaba un poco. Al llegar a la cremallera de su falda, la bajó con lentitud, acariciando con sus dedos "sin querer" a su hermanita por su humedad, y un escalofrío recorrió la piel de la pelirroja. Ella, por no ser menos, acaricio los pelirrojos cabellos del chico, incitándole a continuar, gimiendo débilmente con la boca cerrada, intentando impedir que se escucharan. Fred lo encontró un gesto muy insinuante, y bajó la faldita de su hermana, dejándola en ropa interior blanca, braguitas clásicas blancas que a Fred le hicieron enardecer, acariciando por fuera las nalgas de la chica y bajando también con suavidad sus braguitas, dejando al descubierto su humedad, ante la cual la erección de Fred se endureció notablemente más.

-Fred… -susurró Ginny, incitándolo a levantarse y apoyarse contra su cuerpo-.

-No te preocupes –adivinó contestando a la pregunta informulada de su hermana-.

Fred la cogió en brazos, con suavidad, notando como su hermana rodeaba su cintura con las piernas, notando la piel de sus tacones en sus nalgas, y lentamente la apoyó contra la pared y comenzó a penetrarla, sujetándola fuertemente contra la pared con el brazo con el que normalmente sujetaba el bate de golpeador en un hombro y con el otro brazo por sus nalgas, para equilibrar el peso. Ginny por su parte agarraba su cuello con las dos manos y procuraba no gritar en exceso para que su hermano George no escuchara lo que ocurría en el cuarto de la colada, intentando apaciguar sus gemidos con besos en el cuello y los labios de su hermano, quien embestía poco a poco con mas fuerza, haciendo imposible la tarea de Ginny de mantener sus gemidos a raya, y acariciando poco a poco la espalda poblada de pecas de su atractivo hermano mayor, cerrando los ojos de placer y gimiendo sin ninguna restricción, lo que provoco más rapidez en los movimientos de su hermano mayor, quien la bajó de sus brazos y la puso de espaldas en la pared, con la piernas algo separadas, para continuar.

-Ah… Fred, Quiero… -jadeó la chica-.

-¿Si? ¿Que quieres? –Preguntó disminuyendo la velocidad y atacando los pechos de la chica con las manos-.

-Quiero controlar yo –terminó, sonriendo y dándose la vuelta. Extendió una toalla en el suelo, e hizo a Fred tumbarse en ella, donde se sentó encima, de espaldas a el, y comenzó a moverse rápidamente, amarrándose el pelo y gimiendo con fuerza, sintiendo como su hermano la agarraba por el trasero para sentir como subía y bajaba al compás de los movimientos.

-Mas rápido, Gin… -apresuró Fred, quien ya sudaba por el pecho y notaba como los pechos de Ginny subían y bajaban, haciéndole excitarse más-.

Ginny en consecuencia se movió mas lentamente, torturándole con ello, mientras Fred desesperado le daba suaves bofetadas en el trasero para que siguiera moviéndose. De repente, Ginny comenzó a tomar una velocidad insólita debido a su supuesto cansancio, haciendo que Fred sintiera algo explotar en su interior y subir desde su erección hasta derramarse dentro de Ginny, quien llegó a un sonado orgasmo que disfrutó notando como palpitaba el miembro de su hermano dentro de ella.

Ginny se levantó y se tumbó bocabajo al lado de Fred, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano y acariciando su miembro, haciéndole perder un poco la concentración de lo que ella estaba a punto de decirle:

-Fred… quiero mas –pidió con los ojos brillantes. Sintió a su hermano endurecerse en su mano, notando la respiración entrecortada de este, y acercó la erección a sus labios para depuse introducirla en su boca.

Allí jugó con la lengua, haciendo circulitos en la punta de su glande, acariciando con los labios completamente húmedos, moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo con ansias de despertar del todo de nuevo a su hermano para poder conseguir su propósito. Miraba de soslayo a su hermano, notando su respiración y observando como cerraba los ojos y no podía contener un suspiro. Ginny sonrió, y continuó jugueteando con su hermano, quien se sentía complacidamente controlado. Ginny había echo lo mismo hacia mas o menos media hora con su hermano George, y la diferencia era bastante: La erección de George no cabía completa en su boca por ser demasiado larga, pero la de Fred le hacia un poco de daño en las comisuras de los labios debido a su grosor. Aun así, hizo el esfuerzo y continuó lamiendo y chupando hasta que Fred la hizo parar con una mano y la colocó de rodillas, acariciando sus nalgas. Hizo que Ginny inclinara la parte de los hombros hacia el suelo, pero que siguiera de rodillas, y acaricio con suavidad su humedad de nuevo, encontrando un resto de semen de hacia momentos antes. Lo utilizó como lubricante, aunque no hacia mucha falta, y observó a su hermana, sumisa y obediente a sus caprichos, aquel deseo que todo hombre siempre había querido, una mujer que hiciera todo lo que se le pidiese y más. Acercándose a ella más, acaricio por última vez la humedad de la chica y se introdujo en ella con parsimonia, haciendo que ella notara un segundo escalofrío por su columna vertebral. A Fred le encantaba la vista que su hermana le ofrecía, sus nalgas, su espalda, sus cabellos pelirrojos cayendo en cascada por sus hombros, todo le parecía completamente sacado de una de sus fantasías mas escondidas. Comenzó a moverse con velocidad desde el principio, quería hacerle sentir el mayor placer que pudiese. Quería que ella se sintiera exhausta después de que todo acabara, embistiendo más fuerte, haciendo que su hermana incluso llegara a gritar de placer, con las mejillas sonrojadas del calor y la frente perlada en sudor. Ginny respiraba entrecortadamente, mientras escuchaba ruidos en el exterior del lugar.

-Fred, se acerca alguien –alcanzó a Decir Ginny-.

-No te preocupes, Ginny –sonrió el, aumentando la velocidad.

Ginny tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, para no gritar y descubrir su situación, aunque vio perfectamente una sombra desde la ventana. Fred empujó a su hermana sujetándola por las caderas, haciendo mas intenso el contacto, provocando el sudor, la perversión palpitando en los ojos de ambos haciendo mas intenso el momento. Fred jadeaba al sentirse cansado, y aun así continuaba con energía, como intentando hacer sentir a Ginny un placer sin ningún limite. Ambos sintieron como el placer se desplazaba desde todo su cuerpo hasta un punto concreto, un grito se aventuraba a trepar por sus gargantas y ambos llegaban a un clímax que Ginny no fue capaz de disimular entre los dedos que le tapaban la boca.

Ambos se tumbaron de nuevo, abrazados, en la toalla del suelo, mientras la sombra de la ventana se alejaba de allí a paso rápido. Ginny miró a su hermano, cuya respiración era agitada en ese momento, y pensó para sí que lo que hacía no podía estar bien. Tres de sus hermanos habían hecho el amor con ella, y lo peor de todo es que ella lo había consentido e incluso lo había disfrutado.

-Fred, ¿crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto? –inquirió preocupada-.

-¿a que te refieres? –preguntó confundido-. Ya lo has hecho antes con George y Ron, ¿no es así? No entiendo porque te preocupas tanto Gin –dijo besándola en la frente-. Relájate, nadie se va a enterar de esto. Si tu no quieres no tiene porque enterarse nadie, es una decisión tuya Ginny.

-Si –dijo mientras se vestía-. Tienes razón. Levántate de la toalla, Fred, que la voy a echar a lavar –dijo divertida, lanzándole unos calzoncillos limpios de la cesta-. Iré a por la ropa del cuarto de baño, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale –dijo Fred, poniéndose los calzoncillos y buscando pantalones en el armario pequeño-.

Ginny se adelantó al baño, abrió la ventana para desempañar el espejo y, con disimulo, escondió en su bolso los boxers de Fred.

.


	4. Percy

_Percy_

Ginny estaba en su ya conocido sillón de cuero, pensando en quien demonios podría haber ido a fisgar en el cuarto de la limpieza.

Ginny ya había dado por sentado que lo que había pasado con sus hermanos, por mucho error que ella lo encontrara, le había gustado. Y también había dado por sentado que, después de haberlo hecho, no había necesidad de volver a repetirlo ni recordarlo. Después de todo, nadie mas lo sabía, y el secreto podría ser perfectamente guardado, los gemelos no diría nada. Ron tampoco, por la cuenta que le trae, porque sino Hermione se haría un basilisco y además le dejaría después. Así que Ginny estaba tranquila y feliz, a excepción de la gran duda: ¿Quién habría en la ventana?

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, recogió un poco la casa: Coloco el libro de Momo en su sitio, junto a los libros infantiles de Beedle el bardo, edición coleccionista, y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba podidamente ordenado, y ahora ella no podría entretenerse para no pensar en esas cosas. "joder -pensó-. Y ¿Cómo mato yo ahora el tiempo?" caminó a su cocina, reluciente y color blanca, con azulejos en rojo (en España las cocinas tienen azulejos, no pintura, en las paredes. No se las de vuestro país ^^") y estaba completa e irrefutablemente impecable. Lo mismo de lo mismo con su dormitorio y el cuarto de baño.

Resignada ya a una tarde de aburrimiento, sorprendiéndola, llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Mama! -dijo Ginny con sorpresa-. ¿Que haces aquí?

-Si, por supuesto, yo tambien te quiero, vamos, no me invites a pasar ni nada que ya entro yo -dijo con rintintín, mirando a su hija con reproche y humor-. Traigo buenas noticias, cariño. Siéntate y respira hondo -continuó diciendo, sentándose en el sofá grande de Ginny-.

-Oh, por supuesto -dijo cerrando la puerta y sentándose en su sillón de cuero-. Cuéntame, mamá.

-Verás, ayer, mientras pelaba patatas en el comedor de casa -contaba la señora Weasley-, escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta. ¿A que no sabes quien era cuando fui a abrir?

-No -dijo Ginny intrigadísima-. ¡Pero dilo ya, mama!

-¡Era Percy! Pero no parecía el, venía guapísimo, con camisa roja y pantalones de raya diplomática negros, venia muy elegante. Aunque su pelo no me convenció mucho… -Ginny rió por lo bajo-. Bueno, el caso es que me ha comunicado que papa le ha ascendido en su puesto y que ahora es jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. ¿No es fantástico? -preguntó emocionada-.

-Si, bueno, yo desde luego me alegro por el, lo ha estado trabajando mucho para hacer sentir a los del departamento que no ascenderá por ser un enchufado de papa.

-Oh, no digas eso, Ginny -la regañó su madre-. Después de todo el pobre se lo ha trabajado mucho para que la gente aun siga pensando así.

-Si, pero tu sabes como son, chismosos hasta para eso, si papa se enterara…

-Seguro que les daría una lección de humildad.

-Si, a papa eso le sobra.

Ambas rieron, y estuvieron un rato charlando animadamente sobre lo bueno de la noticia y después sobre temas sin importancia, hasta que la hora de comer las alcanzó a las dos. La señora Weasley besó a su hija y le dijo que comiera bien, no se fuera a quedar delgada como esas modelos esqueléticas de los carteles muggles, y Ginny la despidió en la chimenea con un beso.

Percy caminaba de un lado a otro en su casa, mirando la cantidad de papeles encima de su escritorio, la comida de su lechuza Hermes y a la propia Hermes, dormitando en su apoya-zarpas. Su nuevo look le ponía un poco nervioso, pero había dado los frutos que su estilista esperaba: esa misma noche tendría una cita con su novia del colegio, Penélope Clearwater, que se había casado y divorciado hacia unos 5 años. Paseaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo frente al numero 23 de Spencer Street, donde mas o menos había quedado con la chica en cuestión, mirando su hermoso reloj de plata y gemas. Sonrió ante las gemas que adornaban el círculo del reloj, pues había nueve, siete pequeñas y dos grandes, como los miembros de su familia, y todas despedían destellos color rojizo como sus cabellos.

Se abrió la puerta numero 23 y Percy se sobresaltó, pensando que sería una vieja loca muggle que le regañaría por pasar tantas veces por al lado de su ventana, pero se sobresaltó aun mas cuando vio que la moradora de aquella casita de barrio muggle era su hermana menor.

-Percy? -preguntó la pelirroja, aun sin salir de su asombro. U madre ya la había puesto al corriente, por supuesto, de que su hermano estaba por allí, pero no de que se lo encontraría en la puerta de su casa así tan de repente-. Quieres pasar? -peguntó amistosamente, sonriéndole con cariño-. Llevas aquí media hora, o incluso un poco mas.

-No, gracias, Ginny estoy esperando a… -dijo sin terminar, mirando nerviosamente su reloj. La chica se retrasaba cuarenta minutos, y no esperaba que fuera a aparecer. Ginny estaba mirándole, expectante a su respuesta-. Bueno, es igual, ¿quieres venir conmigo a cenar? Tengo reserva en un restaurante cerca de aquí, a dos calles.

-Por supuesto -dijo Ginny encantada-. Y así me cuentas absolutamente todo lo que ocurre en tu vida y en tu nuevo trabajo! -añadió con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo se la devolvió.

-Pero cuéntame mujer, no te cortes. Como te va en tu trabajo? -preguntó su hermano interesado, sorbiendo su copa de vino-.

-Pues me gusta lo que hago, aunque el ministro muggle es muy… ¿como decirlo…?

-muy pervertido, ¿no? Si, la ultima secretaria creo recordar que se retiró después de Shackelbolt porque no soportaba tanto abuso por su parte. ¿El no habrá…? -medio preguntó preocupado-.

-Oh, no, sabes que mi encantamiento mocomurcielagos sigue siento dan horriblemente bueno como siempre -dijo sonriente, mirando al camarero que les estaba sirviendo el pescado-. Muchas gracias.

-De nada, señorita.

Percy la había llevado al restaurante más caro y lujoso de la zona. Por suerte Ginny ya se lo había esperado, y le dio tiempo de lucir un hermoso traje rojo con un poco de volumen en la falda, con unos pendientes irregulares (uno muy largo y otro pegadito al lóbulo de la oreja) y una hermosa gargantilla que completaban su precioso conjunto. Sus zapatos rojos de tacón le hacían mucho daño, pues eran de sandalia y las cuerdas apretaban sus dedos para dar una imagen de pie fino y elegante, terminado en punta. Ginny miró a su alrededor, analizando el ambiente de aquel carísimo restaurante y comparando en su mente a todas las mujeres que su hermano conocía a las que les gustaría un lujo como aquel, y se le ocurrieron muchas mas de las que ella misma se habría imaginado en un principio. Aquellas mesas con mantel morado, con detalles en plata bordados y las relucientes copas de cristal de bohemia colocadas pulcramente sobre la mesa, los camareros de traje negro y pajarita blanca a los que el menor detalle no se les pasaba desapercibido, la calidad de la comida y las cifras descomunales de la carta daban a entender a Ginny que esa chica sería muy importante par su hermano. Pero por lo que se veía, no era un sentimiento reciproco puesto que ella le había dejado plantado. Ginny observó la nueva forma de vestir de su hermano, con su camisa blanca desenfadada pero cortes, sus pantalones negros de traje, su chaqueta abierta color negro y sin corbata, con el pelo algo mas largo, lacio y desenfadado, no con su peinado pulcramente centrado como en años antes. Sus ojos, ahora libres de la montura de sus gafas debido a las lentes se veían con su nuevo fulgor color celeste, brillantes y hermosos, observándola… anda, observándola!

-Ay va, lo siento Percy, que maleducada -dijo retirando la mirada, ruborizándose hasta las orejas-.

No te preocupes, me halaga que veas con buenos ojos mi nuevo "Look" -dijo señalando su camisa con una mano-. Pero mujer no te avergüences, somos hermanos, es normal -sonrió, llevándose el ultimo bocado de pescado a la plancha a su boca-.

-Claro, si, estás muy guapo Percy… -dijo sonrojada-. ¿Lo has planeado tú, o te ha ayudado alguien?

-pues sinceramente ha sido mi estilista el causante de todo, es un muggle homosexual que tiene un gusto tremendo -reconoció-. Me dio muy buena imagen y le contraté para que fuera mi estilista personal. Cambió radicalmente mi imagen, y debo reconocer que, aunque hubiera sido escogido igualmente como director de departamento, la ropa nueva me ha dado muchos puntos.

-Bueno, si te sirve de algo, a mi me gustabas también antes, Percy- dijo amablemente su hermana, apurando su copa de vino tinto-. ¿Que tal si pagamos la cuenta y nos tomamos la espuela en mi casa?

-Claro, me parece bien. Permíteme -dijo levantándose y retirando la silla de Ginny cuando esta se levantaba-.

-Gracias -contestó ella, observando como acto seguido su hermano pagaba la cuantiosa cuenta con su nuevo dinero muggle-.

-Bueno, vamos a mi coche, llegaremos antes y lo tendré mejor vigilado. Está… -comenzó, hurgando en la calle-. Ah, allí está -exclamó señalando el final de la acera-.

Un hermoso coche negro descapotable había sido cuidadosamente aparcado en un lugar escondido de las miradas furtivas de los peatones y de las miradas insanas de los posibles ladrones muggles que quisieran acercarse a el, proporcionándole un camuflaje casi perfecto. Ginny ya había montado en el coche en una ocasión, cuando su hermano lo compró y la llevó a dar un paseo por los alrededores de Ottery Street Catchpole, pero incluso con todo seguía sorprendiéndose por tanto lujo que tenía el, mientras que sus padres luchaban por que todo el mundo por igual estuviera a gusto y cómodo con el corto presupuesto de un padre para sus siete hijos. Al menos, hasta que se hubo convertido en el ministro de magia, claro.

Ginny montó en el coche con su hermano. Hacía frío aquel día, y al sacar la llave de su bolsillo e introducirla en el orificio correspondiente, el coche no arrancó. Probó una segunda vez, y el coche solo emitió un gruñido antes de volver a fallar. Percy insistió una vez más, y escuchó el traqueteo del combustible congelado completamente dentro de su depósito.

-¡Maldición! -dijo enojado, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza-. ¡Maldición, maldición, mil veces maldición! -gritó, dándole un puñetazo al volante. Estaba sudando de los nervios, y sus cabellos caían desordenadamente por su frente, humedeciéndose-. Un segundo Ginny, voy a mirar…

-si, si, claro, no te preocupes -dijo rápidamente Ginny, volviendo en si tras haber visto la atractiva faceta salvaje de su hermano perfecto-.

-En seguida vuelvo -contestó, y salió del coche abriendo el capó, mirando dentro. Se remangó las mangas de la camisa blanca, y miró con detenimiento el cuadro de cables, válvulas y demás cosas raras de motor que Ginny sabía que habría por allí. Comenzó a tocar por aquí y por allá, sacó la varita un par de veces y aplicó vapor caliente a ciertas zonas, pero el coche seguía sin funcionar, como pudo comprobar Ginny al girar la llave cuando su hermano se lo pedía. Al final, rendidos los dos, desistieron en su intento por hacer funcionar el carísimo coche-. Pues nada Gin, no funciona -comentó jadeando, con una mancha de grasa en la frente y las manos completamente sucias-. En fin, supongo que es mejor que te acompañe a casa andando y luego haga desaparecer el coche de aquí hasta un lugar seguro -sentenció, agarrándola por la cintura.

Groso error.

-¡Percy, el vestido! -exclamó Ginny, viendo las manchas de grasa marcadas en la cintura de su traje rojo-. ¡Se ha manchado!

-Lo siento Gin, no pretendía… -se disculpó, intentando frotar con su camisa el estropicio y consiguiendo así que se extendiera aun mas-. ¡Oh dios mío, lo siento mucho! -dijo estresado, mirando a su hermana-.

-¡No te preocupes, mira tu camisa! -dijo Ginny, riéndose de repente. La camisa blanca de botones estaba medio desabrochada, llena de grasa de motor y completamente destrozada en consecuencia, con las mangas un poco manchadas también-.

-Pues no esta demasiado peor que tu vestido, señorita -dijo entretenido, viendo de nuevo la mancha que ahora ocupaba también parte de su trasero-.

-Bueno… -dijo Ginny, notando en la cabeza el calor del vino de la cena, y mirando a su hermano como si fuera el ultimo hombre en la faz de la tierra-. Déjame que te quite eso, anda… -continuó, retirando los cuatro botones restantes y observando el delgado y esbelto cuerpo de su hermano. De nuevo, y esta vez por asuntos no situacionales (al fin y al cabo ella solo pensaba así porque estaba borracha) sintió el impulso de abalanzarse sobre él y morder por toda la zona llena de pecas del pecho sin vello de su hermano. Él la miró al principio un poco confundido, observando la mirada lasciva de la pelirroja-.

-¿Ginny, te encuentras bien? ¡Oh, virgen santa…! -suspiró, cuando Ginny pasó la mano por su cuello, su vientre y llegando hasta el borde de sus pantalones-. ¿Ginny, pero que haces? -preguntó-.

-Si quieres, siempre puedo parar -dijo con una sonrisa, mirando la cara de frustración de su hermano-.

-No… digo, si, claro que deberías de… ¡Oh, por la orden…! -exclamó cuando su hermana introdujo discretamente su mano dentro de sus calzoncillos, dibujando circunferencias en la periferia de su pene-. Ginny…

-Percy, ¡deja de pensar por una sola vez en lo que es jodidamente correcto, solo disfruta!

Ginny miró a los ojos a su hermano, y consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa tímida. Entonces, la mano de su hermano acarició su pelo, su frente y, por ultimo, a su mejilla. Ginny siguió deslizando los dedos por su hermano, moviéndose rítmicamente arriba y abajo, mirando su pecho desnudo respirando entrecortadamente, y sus ojos entrecerrados cambiaron su inquisitiva mirada por una más lujuriosa. Entonces fue Ginny la que sonrió. Percy bajó hasta su cintura y luego subió por su columna, alcanzando los cordones de su vestido. Ginny notó perfectamente que su hermano nunca había llegado tan lejos con una señorita, aunque se permitió no comentarlo hasta estar segura. Acercó entonces sus labios, color rojo carmín, detrás de la oreja de su hermano, y dibujó literalmente un pequeño camino desde allí hasta sus labios, llegando por sus mejillas. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, y tiró de los cordones, deshaciendo su lazo, y dejando que el vestido se deslizara un poco hacia abajo. Ginny movió su varita, y consiguió inclinar un poco los asientos, para estar más cómodos. Su hermano no dejaba de mirar sus pecas, sus lunares, sus labios rojos y apetecibles, y no resistió la tentación de besarlos y morderlos con deseo. Ginny gimió débilmente, mientras el chico no dejaba de recorrer con las yemas de sus dedos los hombros y el cuello de la chica. Retiró sus cabellos pelirrojos, sintiendo la sedosa textura entre sus dedos y llenándose de su perfume de flores, cerrando un poco los ojos y haciendo temblar a Ginny. Ésta desabrochó un poco la cremallera del pantalón fino color negro del elegante traje de su hermano, respirando frente a frente con el pelirrojo, subiéndose encima de sus piernas y acomodándose. Entonces notó la erección de su hermano, entre su vientre y sus caderas, y sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas, haciéndole parecer adorable y sin embargo mas apetecible. Éste la besó con pasión, acariciando su cintura, bajando con sus manos el vestido hasta sus caderas y agarrando su trasero, añadiendo aun más excitación a la ya entusiasmada Ginny. Sin embargo, de repente quedó quieto, con el semblante serio y el ceño un poco…

-Ginny, yo…

-Tu nunca has hecho esto -terminó por el la pelirroja-. ¿Verdad?

-Pues si. No se si es correcto que sea contigo con quien… -dijo separándose, mas brusco de lo que había pretendido.

-Ya… bien -dijo Ginny, sentándose de nuevo donde estaba el asiento del copiloto mientras subía su vestido y amarraba de cualquier modo los cordones. Estos quedaron desatados pero al menos el vestido se sujetaba-. Ábreme. Me marcho.

-Al menos déjame que te acompañe… -intentó Percy-.

-No, no te acerques, no quiero que quedes más "impuro" de lo que ya lo has estado siendo -dijo escupiendo veneno en sus palabras. Abrió el pestillo con su varita y salió a trompicones del coche, rompiéndose un tacón al chocar con la puerta-.

-Pero, ¡pero Ginny! -exclamó su hermano, deseando darse con la cabeza contra el cristal mas que cualquier cosa en ese momento (bueno, casi cualquier cosa)-.

-Mira, Señorito "yo-soy-perfecto-y-no-quiero-manchas-en-mi-historial", si no querías hacerlo desde el principio, porque somos hermanos, porque no te gusto, porque te parece inmoral -"_un momento, eso me suena_" pensó Ginny para sí-, ¡dilo desde el principio y no me dejes con las ganas y tampoco me hagas sentir tan estúpida y ridícula! -gritó en medio de la calle. Un gato pasó corriendo detrás de ella pero no le importó-.

-Pues mira, Ginny, nunca he hecho nada por el estilo, y no me gustaría que fuera con mi hermana por que…

-Venga, eso, dime por que no, ¿no? -dijo enfadada-. ¿Porque no corres con tu perfecta chica que te hará el amor perfectamente y luego te brindara una vida perfecta? –exclamó-.

-Pues porque cuando te he invitado a cenar me había dejado plantado, ¡por eso! -gritó-. Me da exactamente igual lo que pienses sobre lo que he insinuado o no en el coche, pero después de todo ya no me importan muchas cosas. Una de ellas es mi relación con mi familia. Ya la cagué una vez y de verdad, así que no pienso volver a hacerlo y menos intentado hacer… "cosas impuras" con mi hermana -dijo con firmeza y aun muy mosqueado-.

Ginny miró a su hermano a los ojos y avanzó con paso decidido hacia el, o al menos todo lo mas decidido que pudo y que le permitió su tacón roto y su zigzagueo debido al alcohol. Justo al llegar a su lado hundió ambas manos en los cabellos ya despeinados del chico y comenzó a besarlo, haciéndole sentar en el capó del coche del empujón. Éste primero miró hacia los lados, pero después se dejó llevar, sentándose en el coche y cogiéndola en brazos. Ella se acomodó con el vestido rojo remangado por las rodillas, subiéndose un poco más para no caer, y pudo notar como volvía a crecer la erección de su hermano. Acercó su boca hasta su oído y susurró:

-Disfruta…

El joven observó a su hermanita, sentada en sus piernas, rozando contra su cuerpo y con sus hermosos y grandes pechos abultando en su precioso vestido rojo. Acarició un poco sus pechos por encima de su vestido, y perfiló su mentón, arrancando un beso más de sus labios, antes de aparecerse con ella dentro de su coche con su varita mágica. Una vez dentro deslizó por fin el vestido hasta su cadera y después hasta debajo del trasero. Ginny lo echó hacia abajo con los pies, y volvió hacia el cuello del chico, mordiendo suavemente y acariciando su piel desnuda (¿había salido así del coche solo para discutir con ella?) y bajó sus pantalones con algo de dificultad, rozando con los dedos cada centímetro de su suave piel. Acarició por encima de sus calzoncillos, y no pudo suprimir un suspiro al notar la mano de su hermano rozando su espalda y deshaciéndose limpiamente de su sujetador. Ella terminó de quitarlo y metió los dedos dentro del borde de los calzoncillos blancos, clásicos pero provocadores, insinuando su bajada y arrancando un pequeño gemido de la boca de su hermano.

A Ginny le encantaba hacer eso.

Percy acarició los pechos de Ginny lentamente, besándolos y mordiendo un poco sus pezones, erectos no sabía si por el frío o por la excitación, aunque por la fogosa reacción de la chica pudo deducirse a la perfección. Acercó un poco más su cuerpo al de ella, y Ginny deslizó entonces hacia abajo sus calzoncillos, dejándole completamente desnudo y bajo si. Entonces, él aventuró su mano dentro de las braguitas, palpando su humedad y acariciándola completamente, centrando su atención en su clítoris, dibujando círculos con sus dedos y transportando a Ginny, después de tanta ansia, hasta el mismísimo cielo. Entonces Ginny bajó sus braquitas, dejando acceso pleno de sus dedos hacia su interior, masajeando sus músculos por dentro, notando como automáticamente se cerraban alrededor de sus dedos y sintiendo el calor de su mojado interior.

-Percy… hazlo ya -dijo Ginny con voz entrecortada-.

-Un segundo -dijo, sacando algo de su bolsillo.

Ginny entendió, y abrió el plástico del preservativo y se lo puso en la boca. Era la primera vez que tomaba precauciones con alguno de sus hermanos y eso la puso nerviosa. Se acercó al pene de su hermano y sumergió los labios en su punto, empujando con ellos hacia abajo la goma. Percy se estremeció, pero sujetó a su hermana por los hombros, haciendo que se volviera a sentar encima de el, y poco a poco entró en ella, sintiendo como se llenaba por completo de su calor, y escuchando los leves gemidos de su hermanita cerca de su cabeza. Esto le dio el entusiasmo necesario para comenzar a empujar con la cadera hacia arriba y hacia abajo, adentrándose en ella, inseguro pero ansioso, y Ginny se agarró a los hombros de su hermano y comenzó a moverse ella hacia delante y hacia atrás, mas o menos gradualmente, mordiendo el cuello de su hermano, acariciando con las mejillas su piel y sintiendo su olor a hombre por todo su cuerpo.

Percy sentía los músculos de su hermana contraerse lentamente alrededor de su pene, y su placer le recorría desde la punta de los dedos hasta el ultimo pelo de su cabeza. También disfrutaba de la hermosa vista de su hermana moviéndose encima de él sumado con el baile de sus pechos al subir y bajar, botando al ritmo de sus caderas. Se atrevió a subir un poco sus manos hacia uno de los pezones de su hermana, y tuvo el impulso de acercar su boca. Entonces comenzó a luchar contra los movimientos para lamerlo suavemente, y no pudo evitar un calambrazo del más intenso placer recorriéndole una vez más. Ginny aumentaba el ritmo todo lo que podía y le permitían sus fuerzas, disfrutando la primera vez que su hermano podía esa expresión de rubor en su rostro, y emitió un sonoro gemido e inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, con los cabellos saliéndose del moño, al notar los dientes y la lengua de su compañero aferrándose a sus pechos.

-Percy… -dijo despeinándole con la mano de nuevo, y acercó sus labios a los de él, besándole con fogosidad. Después susurró- sigue tú…

Ginny se levantó de encima de su hermano, y se tumbó en la parte de detrás del coche. Percy acarició el vientre de su hermana a besos, volviendo a palpar sus pechos, acariciando su clítoris y en general toda su humedad, mientras se acercaba para ponerse encima de ella y volver a entrar en ella. Ésta vez comenzó a moverse muy rápido, pues necesitaba más de esa droga tan buena que le ofrecía el cuerpo de la chica, sintiendo llegar el placer hasta todos los lugares existentes en s cuerpo. Acariciaba el trasero de su hermana casi con mimo, pero sintiendo la misma rebeldía que sentía al empujar l con sus caderas rítmicamente dentro de ella. Entonces alguien dio unos golpecitos en la ventana, y Ginny miró bruscamente hacia ella, donde encontró un Muggle vestido de policía. Ambos enrojecieron hasta la raíz del pelo, y Ginny se tapó por encima con la camisa de su hermano, cosa inútil pues como era blanca se transparentaba un poco.

-Señores, siento… eh… "interrumpirles" -dijo con sorna, y también mirando con un poco de disimulo a Ginny-, pero me temo que lo que hacen está prohibido y debo poneros una multa y una advertencia.

-Agente… -dijo Ginny, mirando la placa con su nombre- James, ¿cree usted que es el momento? -dijo señalando con los ojos su camiseta-.

-Por supuesto que es el momento -dijo indignado, tapándose los ojos con una mano y sacando la libreta de multas con la otra-.

-¡Desmaius! -exclamó Ginny, y el hombre cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Percy la miró sorprendido, y Ginny "desmontó" de su hermano, masajeando s pene con los dedos. Miró un poco hacia arriba, hacia su hermano, e introdujo su erección en su boca, relamiendo su glande y moviéndose rápidamente, aun con el preservativo puesto. Estando un poco incomoda, pidió permiso con los dientes para retirarlo, y Percy asintió entre gemidos y retorciéndose en el sofá de su coche. Ella retiró el condón y comenzó a chupar con mas interés, y Percy notó la gran diferencia entre _sin y con_ mientras no dejaba de tocar a Ginny con sus dedos para no dejarla atrás.

Ginny se subió de rodillas en el sillón, y Percy volvió a entrar en ella por detrás, amarrándola por los hombros, y moviéndose rápido y con embestidas cada vez más enérgicas y fuertes, mientras Ginny no dejaba de gemir. Ésta se retiró el pelo y Percy agarró de el hacia si, obligando a Ginny levantar la cabeza tirando de ella hacia atrás. Con su nueva vista, el muchacho acaricio sus nalgas, su vientre, volviendo a esos pechos que le volvían completamente loco desde el primer momento, retorciendo sus dedos alrededor, sintiendo su piel suave.

-¡Percy… acaba ya! -exclamó entrecortadamente-.

Pero, el preservat…-quiso replicar, pero ella ya había cerrado los ojos fuertemente y gritaba incongruencias-.

-¡Ya! -gritó.

Ginny movía las caderas instintivamente hacia delante y hacia atrás, y no dio opción al muchacho de negarse. Este siguió embistiendo y Percy sintió recorrer un delicioso cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, igual que sintió como la piel de Ginny se erizaba, y explotó en su interior, llenándola del liquido templado y haciéndola llegar a un sonadísimo orgasmo, que salió directamente de su garganta, profundo y sentido. Miró a Ginny, a su espalda, a su hermoso trasero tan a la vista, y sonrió. Pero el pánico entró en su mente muy rápido. ¿Y el preservativo?

-Ginny… -comenzó preocupado-.

-Shhhh… -dijo apoyándose en él un segundo, agotada-. No te preocupes, no pasará nada.

-¿Y eso como lo sabes? -preguntó aun un poco asustado-.

-Pues porque tampoco con Ron ni los gemelos ha pasado nada y no hemos usado protección… -dijo mirándole de soslayo, un poco sonrojada-.

-¿Así que no soy el primero? -dijo sorprendido-. Bueno, por lo menos he conseguido entrar en tu "lista", ¿no? -dijo besándola en la mejilla-.

-Por supuesto. Sabes que te quiero mucho Percy, y… mira -dijo girando las llaves del coche.

El motor se encendió sin complicaciones.


	5. Charlie

_Charlie_

-Señorita Weasley -dijo el primer ministro, situándose frente a su mesa blanca de secretaria-. Recuérdeme la agenda de hoy, por favor, y sígame -dijo andando hacia la maquina de cafés.

Ginny obedeció, como una buena secretaria, mirando por la mesa y cogiendo la libreta. Siguió a su jefe por el pasillo que había en medio de los casilleros donde sus compañeros de departamento trabajaban, blancos y de paneles de madera

-Tiene cita con el primer ministro de escocia a las 11:00, luego un desayuno con su mujer, debe ir a comprar un regalo ara su hija Margaret, que cumple 5 años, debe acercarse hasta el departamento de asuntos internos para una reunión de urgencia a las 14:00, reunión con la reina a las 16:00 para discutir sobre los asuntos del gobierno actuales de mayor importancia, y luego a las 17:00 llevar a los niños de paseo. A las 17:30 tiene una cita con un tal Roger Wilson, y a las 21:00 cena con su esposa. Nada más.

-¿Y que hora es?

-Pues son las 10:30 señor -dijo Ginny bajándose un poco la falda-.

-Estupendo, Señorita Weasley, pues anule mi cita con Wilson a las 17:30 y concierte otra a las 16:00 mañana. Usted tómese el día libre a partir de las 14:00 pero antes vaya a… -Bajó la voz hasta convertirlo casi en un susurro-Vaya a "ya sabe donde" para ajustar el cambio monetario normal del "ya sabe cual", porque la libra ha bajado en un 5,4%. ¿Ha entendido?

-Clarísimo como el agua –dijo ella, y movió un poco su cabello con un movimiento de cabeza y de paso, sus pechos también. Sabía que con ello iba a ganarse un dinerillo extra a fin de mes cuando el primer ministro le diera su generosa prima de verano-. Ahora mismo iré a ver a "ya sabe quien" -dijo muy seria, riéndose como una descosida por dentro-. No se preocupe, todo estará listo.

Ginny se despidió del ministro y se metió en un armario de la limpieza, escondida entre las fregonas y las escobas. Agitó la varita y en un segundo se hallaba frente a la puerta de su casa. Entró, abrió las ventanas y corrió las cortinas, para que la luz y el aire fresco entraran de lleno, y miró la luz parpadeante del contestador automático: Su madre. Seguro que querría contarle algo que para ella sería muy importante, pero en ese momento tenía mejores cosas que hacer, mas que nada porque sino la despedirían. Recogió los papeles de las estadísticas de la bajada de bolsa y del valor de la libre de su mesilla de trabajo, junto a su cama, y los guardó en su bolsa. Luego guardó en el cajón los calzoncillos blancos, ya limpios, recompensa de su anterior "batalla". Acto seguido, cogió la tarjeta del metro.

Anduvo por las calles de Londres, tan grises como estaban ese día de otoño, que casi parecía invierno, y se metió en la estación de metro, montó en su vagón correspondiente y bajó en la parada del caldero chorreante. Allí, entró en el Pub, saludó a Holly (la nueva dueña del pub) que estaba limpiando las nuevas y poco mohosas mesas de madera del bar, en el que había una señora tomando café con las bolsas de la compra, y se encaminó hasta el patio. Entonces golpeó el segundo ladrillo a la izquierda y se abrió paso al callejón diagon.

Ya a lo lejos se veía perfectamente el edificio blanco de inmaculado mármol, pero alguien le chistó al oído, agarrándola de la cintura y haciéndole notar una varita en la columna, amenazante.

-No te muevas, no grites, haz como si nos conociéramos -dijo una voz desde detrás de lo que parecía un pañuelo. El individuo se paró frente a una tienda especializada en sangres de animales mágicos mientras Ginny temblaba interiormente, completamente asustada-. Entra ahí conmigo, no llames la atención, se discreta y ya veremos después.

Ginny entró como normalmente se suele entrar en algún otro establecimiento, o al menos lo intento. Y teniendo en cuenta de que estaba siendo amenazada por un hombre desconocido que podría matarla con el menor movimiento de varita, y que tenía que entrar con normalidad y naturalidad en una tienda que nunca había estado abierta y en la que nunca había visto entrar a nadie, tampoco lo había hecho tan mal.

La tienda era más o menos grande, como el emporio de la Lechuza, pero mucho más limpia. Sus paredes estaban empapeladas en rojo y amarillo, uno abajo y el otro arriba respectivamente, y una cenefa de roble de madera en el centro de las paredes terminaba el decorado, si obviásemos el detalle de las tétricas gotas de color rojo que bañaban la zona amarillenta, que se parecían sospechosamente a la Sangre. A parte de eso, la tienda parecía acogedora, con un mostrador de madera rojiza y bastante bajito, donde debajo había muchos botes de sangre de distintos colores y de distintas especies de criaturas magicas, azules, verdes, rosas, las mas normales que son las rojas, y alguna que otra color malva o naranja. Las estanterías de las paredes estaban también repletas de animales disecados en botes o incluso garrafas por litros de sangre de las más utilizadas, como la de dragón o la de Hinkypunk. A los lados de la puerta en las paredes había unos sillones, y por la cortinilla de la trastienda se veía unas cajas y una cama, con su mesilla de noche y todas las cosas que deben de haber en un cuarto improvisado para las noches de inventario.

Ginny observó todo esto en unos segundos, y luego irguió el cuello un poco. Intentó mirar de reojo a la persona que se situaba detrás de ella, pero le hizo un hechizo de ceguera y cuando lo retiró había cerrado las cortinas y solo veía una silueta de sombras a contraluz del escaparate.

-Un solo movimiento, aunque sea para sacar tu varita, y puedo volarte los sesos, Ginny.

-Vaya por Merlín, no me lo habría imaginado… -dijo con sarcasmo-. Y no, no me sorprende que sepas mi nombre, y que no me vayas a volar los sesos…

-¿Y como estás tan segura? -dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella. A unos pasos se detuvo. Ginny alzó aun más la cabeza, desafiante-.

-Pues porque si me has retenido a mi, la secretaria del ministro muggle, hasta que no me exprimas información no te dejare de ser útil –le explicó, haciendo acopio de su estrategia de guerra que había tenido que usar cuando luchó junto a sus compañeros en la batalla final-.

-¡Es mucho más sencillo que eso, pedazo de retorcida! -casi exclamó el secuestrador, acercándose hacia ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros, amarrándola de los brazos y pegándola a su cuerpo-.¿A que no sabes con quien pude verte el otro día, en el lavadero de tu casa?

-¿E-eh? -dijo confusa Ginny. Eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Quién podría ser aquella persona que la había estado espiando estas últimas semanas? O al menos estos últimos días, en los cuales ella había mantenido relaciones incestuosas con cuatro de sus hermanos… Merlín, la cosa podría convertirse en seria-. ¿Y tú que haces buscando en mi casa? -dijo notando el aliento de menta de aquel tipo en su frente, pues era mas alto que ella. El chico guió sus manos a la cintura, y ella se resistió un poco-.

-Sabes que a mi pizquita no le pasa nada sin que yo me entere… -dijo con voz sensual.

_"Charlie! Es Charlie! Menudo susto me ha dado el muy imbécil… pero no está muy… pegado? En fin, ya con los cuatro señores que han pasado por mi vida esta semana, y el habiendo visto por la ventana del lavadero, y seguramente escuchado lo que ocurría en la habitación de arriba… A lo mejor es que el quiere algo, no? -pensó atropelladamente-. No puede ser, porque Charlie siempre ha sido muy… ah, por merlín!"_

Mientras Ginny pensaba en todo aquello, su hermano aprovechó para acortar por completo toda la distancia entre ellos, y había alcanzado sus labios con lo dientes, mordiéndolos con ansiedad. Ginny se quedó momentáneamente sorprendida, pero medio correspondió al beso, aun sin saber si su hermano le tomaba el pelo. Éste hundió sus dedos en el cabello de su hermana, y recorrió su cuello con la boca sensualmente, acariciando su cabeza y su espalda con las manos. Al ver que ella seguía con el juego tan natural como si fuera una rutina diaria muy excéntrica, se separó de ella, y la miró desafiantemente serio.

-Así que esto te dedicas a hacer, ¿no Ginny? Te dedicas a hacer cosas incestuosas con tus hermanos –le reprendió seriamente-. Debería darte, como poco, vergüenza.

-Pues… -dijo cortada-. Charlie, por favor…

-Ginny, no me parece nada bien que lo hagas, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Y hablando de saber -dijo-, papa y mama no saben de esto, ¿verdad que no?

-No, no lo saben, pero por favor no les digas nada, sino mamá se pondrá furiosa y nos desheredara a todos y nos matara y nos mutilará y… -Ginny rió nerviosamente dando se cuenta de lo ridículas que estaban siendo sus ocurrencias-.

-No, no se lo voy a contar a mamá. Ni tampoco a papá. Per debes comprender que tu y Fred habéis hecho algo que no es muy natural, y que no podías ocultar eternamente algo que es tan obviamente frustrante para una mente como la tuya, inocente y sin conocimientos de las mieles del incesto entre Weasleys…

-¿A que te refieres con eso exactamente, Charlie? -dijo Ginny-.

-Todos los Weasley hermanos hemos pasado por eso –le explicó, dando a entender que se sentía poco orgulloso de ello-. Fred, George, Ron, Bill y yo, cada uno con un hermano distinto cada vez, nos turnábamos para hacer a escondidas de papa y mama lo que tu estas descubriendo ahora. Todos hemos pasado por eso, pero tu eras la única chica -narró sentándose en el sofá- que había en casa, así que decidimos mantenerte al margen porque seis chicos intentando ir a por el premio mas jugoso no seria nada sano para una niña. Pero ya no eres una niña, y por lo que pude deducir de los breves momentos en los que te vi entre las piernas de Fred, sabes de qué va la cosa y también te gusta. Los chicos y yo lo llamábamos "la sexología Weasley" y nos lo tomábamos como un juego.

-Eso quiere decir… -dijo Ginny acercándose a la butaca de su hermano-.

-Eso quiere decir, que has entrado en nuestro juego y que ya no te vamos a dejar salir de el a no ser que alguien entre en tu vida…-dijo, pero cuando su hermana enseñó, "accidentalmente" parte de su tremendo escote al levantarse de su silla, tragó saliva con dureza y sintió un extraño calor recorrer su espina dorsal-o incluso si alguien aparece, nosotros seguiremos ahí. Somos hermanos –aclaró-, para lo bueno y… lo muy bueno –dijo, sin poder disimular-.

-¿Y que mas…? -dijo seductoramente, montando a horcajadas encima de las piernas de su hermano y desabotonando su propia blusita blanca-.

-Y… -titubeó Charlie, notando como despertaba entre sus piernas la bestia de su interior-. ¿Jugamos? -preguntó picadamente, con una media sonrisa-. Es la tienda de un proveedor, y le he dicho que no se pase hoy por aquí…

-Genial, comencemos entonces… -dijo Ginny con una sonrisa perversa-.

Charlie acarició el cuello de su hermana con lentitud, como indicando la suavidad del comienzo. Ella le respondió a cambio con una caricia en su frente, rodeando sus mejillas, suavizando los dedos por sus labios y terminando en su pelo, besándole con lujuria contenida (muy contenida). Removiendo la camisa de trabajo de su hermano entre sus dedos, acicalándole el cuello, deseando arrancar los botones de un tirón, simplemente se limitó a palpar los músculos por encima de esta, llegando al borde mismo de donde una hilera de vellos se abría en triangulo para llegar a un sitio al que ya no se les podía llamar "abdominales". El acariciaba sus pechos por encima de la camisa, miraba atentamente cada una de sus pecas como si fueran lo más hermoso del planeta, y lamía y succionaba su piel de modo que dejaba grandes morados en ella por ahí por donde pasaba. Ginny gemía levemente por cada succión de los hermosos labios de su compañero, y acarició la piel por encima de su pene ya erecto, el cual sobresalia de sus pantalones, intentando persuadirle de que fuera más rápido. El, sin embargo, se tomó su tiempo en desabotonar los 5 botones restantes, deslizar la camisa hasta los hombros y deleitarse entre el valle de los pechos de la ojimiel, la cual notaba como sus braguitas se iban mojando un poco al aprisionar él uno de sus pezones entre los dientes.

Con tortuosa lentitud, pero de un solo movimiento, desabrochó su sujetador, con cierre delante (N/A: Weeee yo quiero uno de esos), y liberó por completo sus pechos, y Ginny bajó los pantalones del muchacho para dejar completamente liberada su erección, la mas grande que ella había visto o probado en toda su vida. Un poco de pánico le pinchó el pensamiento, pero las ansias de sexo pudieron mas con ella, que se agachó al lado de su hermano, subida de rodillas en el sofá ahora, y comenzó a lamerla completamente (con algo de dificultad por su tamaño), dibujando con su lengua y masajeando con la mano, para poder compensar la "falta de boca" para algo tan grande. Charlie gimió.

-¿Y eso te lo han enseñado los chicos? -preguntó distraídamente, desordenándose el solo el cabello-. Eres realmente buena.

-Pues he aprendido sola -dijo en un momento de pausa, relamiéndose un poco-. ¿Tanto te gusta? -sonrió perversamente-.

Ginny continuó con su trabajo, rozando suavemente la punta con los dientes, llenándose la boca por completo y agitando su mano hacia arriba y abajo, y su hermano alargó una mano para acariciar su espalda, su columna vertebral, llegar a su trasero por encima de su falda y, por ultimo, rozar las braguitas de la joven. Buscó a tientas la zona húmeda de su hermanita y, cuando la encontró, retiró las braguitas a un lado, notándolas también calientes. La piel de su hermana ardía y estaba muy húmeda, así que rozó un poco los dedos por la zona y los introdujo por la cavidad de la chica, que gimió con un poco de brusquedad. Ella seguía reconociendo con su lengua cada rincón de la gran erección del ojiverde, suspirando de vez en cuando al notar las caricias dentro de sí, con los dedos del pelirrojo rozando los aros de su interior. Ginny se retiró el cabello de la cara y miró al ojiverde, acariciando con sus labios el glande del chico, respirando encima de él. El pelirrojo se estremeció desde la nuca hasta la espalda, encorvó su columna y adelantó su cabeza hacia delante, con un profundo y ronco suspiro que fue seguido de mas caricias en la humedad de su compañera, rodeando su clítoris con la yema de su dedo y haciéndola impacientar, para después satisfacer su enfermizo deseo de rozarlo, tocarlo, recorrerlo y pulsarlo hasta hacerla gemir muy, muy fuerte. La hizo auparse hacia arriba, haciendo que abandonara su erección, se tumbó en el sofá y la tumbó encima suya, bocabajo. Ella se colocó de rodillas y comprendió. El chico sumergió la lengua en su humedad, y a su vez ella intentaba (a duras penas, la verdad) que su pequeña boca diera cabida al pene de su hermano. Ginny estaba muy excitada, notaba de vez en cuando los suspiros de su hermano en ella, y sobretodo notaba lo atrevido que había sido al colocarla "ahí" para hacer "eso", tal como ella pensó. La situación no se presentó por mucho más tiempo, porque Charlie no aguantaba mucho más, así que sin palabras le insinuó de levantarse. Ella obedeció y se colocó delante suya, desnuda casi por completo, de pie. El chico se levantó también, y la cogió por los hombros indicándole que se colocara de cara a la pared. Ginny abrió un poco sus piernas y se sostuvo con las manos en la pared, esperando, mientras acariciaba su clítoris de la propia impaciencia de sentir dentro a su hermano. Charlie no la hizo estar sola mucho tiempo, cogió su hombro con una mano y con la otra condujo su pene hacia abajo, hacia ella. Intentó penetrarla con suavidad, pero de todos modos sus dimensiones fueron un poco molestas para ella, quien se sintió completamente llena.

-Ginny… -dijo preocupado-. Aun puedo parar…

-No, no pares -suspiró-. Inténtalo un poco más.

Charlie se introdujo un poco más, hasta estar completamente dentro. Ginny se acostumbró a el, movió sus caderas en forma circular, y eso le dio pie al pelirrojo para continuar. Al principio se movió lento, pero tanto su cuerpo como los excitantes y lujuriosos gemidos de su hermana le incitaban a empujar más duro y más rápido. La vista de su hermana sometida a el, contra la pared, gimiendo del placer que el le estaba provocando le hacía sentirse aun más acalorado. Y ella, notando como chocaban sus testículos en sus nalgas, notando entrar y salir su gruesa erección y a sus músculos contrayéndose alrededor de ella y haciéndole notar los espasmos, se sentía en el cielo… un cielo muy perverso, a decir verdad. Charlie cada vez agitaba más rápido sus caderas, y Ginny cada vez se sentía mas llena, al borde del clímax, y Charlie se detuvo.

La pelirroja por poco y le pega del coraje, pero el chico se limitó a llevarla al brazo del sofá, conde la hizo inclinar. Ella obedeció, y el chico introdujo uno de sus dedos en el ano de la ojimiel, haciéndola estremecer, y acostumbrándola para lo que le vendría luego. Introdujo un segundo dedo, lentamente, y luego un tercero, moviéndolos en circunferencia. Cuando creyó oportuno que Ginny ya estaba preparada, introdujo de nuevo su pene, esta vez por detrás, notando a Ginny tensarse desde la punta de los pies hasta el rojizo cabello. Entonces le acarició la cara y la besó en los labios con dulzura, intentando relajarla lo más que podía. Pronto no solo le dijo que siguiera más rápido, sino que fue ella la que quiso que fuera más rápido, lo que hizo pensar a Charlie que su hermanita aprendía bien prontito. Acariciaba sus nalgas y su espalda, deleitándose con la vista del valle que formaban los muslos de su hermana, notando como sus pechos chocaban con el sofá en cada embestida y sintiéndola contraerse alrededor de su erección, mientras con una mano ella se masturbaba casi con salvajismo, y Charlie deslizó una mano hacia la suya y la guió mas lento, para retrasar un poco "lo inevitable". Ginny gemía ahora un poco mas calmado, debido a la repentina dominación de su mano por su hermano, debido también a que la penetración anal no produce la misma sensación de placer que la corriente, aunque a la pelirroja las dos les valían. Charlie no cesaba de acariciarla, besarla por todos los lugares de su cuerpo que estaban a su alcance y empapándose de su perfume femenino, el cual en esos momentos estaba mas a flor de piel que nunca. Ginny sentía como su hermano conseguía llenarla completamente, a pesar de que aun quedaba algo de su erección un poco hacia fuera, ya que al ser demasiado grande no entraba del todo.

-¡Charlie, mas, por favor…! -casi gritó Ginny, y Charlie salió de su hermana y se introdujo de nuevo en su humedad, embistiendo muy rápido y haciéndola temblar al llegar a un orgasmo que, a juzgar por el repentino parón del chico, que había ido mas lento, había sido compartido.

Agotado, Charlie se apoyó con una mano en el sofá, hacia abajo, con Ginny aun atrapada entre sus brazos, aun sin salir de su interior, y ésta se dio la vuelta con cuidado y le dio un beso. El pelirrojo la correspondió y se tumbó con ella en el sofá. Ambos estaban sudando y muy agotados. Sonriendo, Ginny se abrazó a su hermano mayor, y sintió uno de sus musculosisimos brazos rodeándola por los hombros. Ambos desnudos, Comenzaron a rescatar ropa por aquí y por allá, yéndose Ginny a la pared de la ventana para que las miradas indiscretas que pudiera haber no mirasen mas de lo que ya habrían podido mirar, y se colocó a la perfección su uniforme de trabajo. Charlie se quedó solo en pantalones, porque tanta agitación le había dado calor.

-Bueno, Ginny, y ahora que has terminado conmigo, ¿donde ibas? -preguntó alzando una ceja-.

-Pues iba al banco, a entregar algo que me dijo mi jefe, pero ya ni recuerdo lo que es… pero no importa, le preguntare a Bill.


	6. Bill

_Bill_

Ginny pasaba olímpicamente de todo el tema de sus hermanos. Pasaba de todo, porque ella era la niña, la única hija de los Weasley, y era una furcia. Lo mismo daba con sus amigos, que con sus hermanos. Se sentía jodidamente bien, y el saberlo y ser consciente de ello sin remordimientos la hacía sentir extraña. Aunque mas extraña se sentía cuando perdía el sentido del tacto, la vista y parte del sentido común (sino todo) cuando cogía su botella de Legendario con una mano y la botella de Coca-cola con la otra.

Porque si señores, Ginny Weasley estaba en braguitas y camisa interior, borracha y sola en su casa, después de que su jefe la despidiera. Porque si, a Ginny la habían despedido de su trabajo como secretaria del ministro muggle por un estúpido error de cálculo, y aun estaba pendiente de una posible readmisión cuando el fin de semana terminase. Por llegar solo diez minutos tarde, haciendo a su jefe olvidar la cena con su mujer. Para colmo, y para terminar con todo y con mas, los del ministerio estaban tan disgustados con ella que estaban pensándose seriamente si volver a mandarla a la secretaría del ministro muggle una vez la admitieran de nuevo, si es que la volvían a admitir.

Jodido jefe, que prefería llegar con su mujer antes que darle un respiro a Ginny… y jodidos hermanos de Ginny, por encontrársela hasta en el mismísimo callejón diagon, donde se supone que su hermano Charlie no debiera estar porque ¡por merlín, vive en Rumania! Ginny rellenó una vez mas su vaso, con hielos casi del tamaño de una uña, por su quinto "cubata" de esa noche. Aquella, pensaba Ginny, iba a ser una noche larga y muy calurosa. Sentía como el sudor la empapaba entera, sobretodo por su trasero, que quedaba molestamente pegado a su sillón de cuero (N/A: seguro que a todo el mundo le pasa eso cuando se sienta en un sillón de cuero en pantalones cortos, a que si?). Se despegó un poco y quiso levantarse para coger mas hielo. Consiguió gatear un poco hasta la alfombra después de caerse, y se tumbó boca arriba. Oyó la puerta abrirse y unas llaves dejarse en el armario de las llaves de la entrada, y ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar que, por todos los caballeros de la puta mesa redonda, ¡ella no tenía compañero de piso!

-Ginny? –Preguntó una voz masculina y preocupada desde la puerta-. Te he traído comida… de parte de mamá.

Mama. Comida… eso quiere decir que es uno de ellos! Ginny no quería ver a ninguno no ser que fuera para cantarle las cuarenta por los seis… por ella, por irresponsable e inmadura, guarra, facilona, incestuosa, y por ellos, por dejarla seguir con ese maldito juego hasta el final, por ser unos lascivos, por no pararla cuando debieron, por todo lo demás, incluso por el calentamiento global si era necesario! Bill entró por la puerta del descansillo, mirándola e intentando disimular que estaba viendo el espectáculo más decepcionante que un Weasley haya podido dar en toda su vida.

-Ginny, levántate –dijo Bill, cogiéndola por las axilas y aupándola hasta el sillón largo de dos plazas. La tumbó allí y Ginny se incorporó. Miró a Bill a los ojos y sintió como el mundo se le venía encima: Ella había perdido su trabajo por una nimiedad, mientras que el aun trabajaba como rompedor de maldiciones en el banco de Gringotts; el tenía una familia, una mujer con la que estar, una vida por delante, y ella tenía una "lista negra" en la que todos los chicos que habían pasado por su cama, coche, alfombra, tienda del callejón diagon, y etc. tenían parentesco con ella.

-Bill, soy un desecho… -lloró Ginny-. Tu tienes una vida perfecta, y yo no tengo trabajo, ni un futuro… tenía un buen trabajo –explicaba ella entre lloros y balbuceos a causa del efecto aletargado del alcohol-. Nunca fallé, me ponía ese jodido y ridículo uniforme de escocesa y camisa, solo para que mi jefe estuviera mas contento y ahora… ahora que? –Preguntó, mirando a su hermano-. Me han despedido, por llegar a una cita en cinco minutos tarde! Cinco minutos! Y los minutos de cortesía son diez, tu lo sabes, trabajas en un banco, siempre que una cita llega tarde se le espera diez minutos, no cinco!… -dijo señalando a su hermano con el dedo (o al menos ella pensaba que le señalaba a él)-. Por llegar tarde cinco minutos le dio igual que llevara incluso la minifalda mas corta de mi armario, la blusa mas escotada, los tacones más altos y la jodida nariz empolvada!

-Ginny, no es razón suficiente para beber tanto… -dijo Bill, mirando la botella-. Pero… si está casi, casi llena –comentó con la boca totalmente abierta. Giró la cara hacia la botella de coca-cola y rió al ver que su hermana había casi agotado con las existencias, quedando solo el culo de la botella-. Ginny, te has emborrachado con la cantidad de bebida que hay en el cuello de la botella? Si tienes… tres o cuatro vasos esparcidos por la casa!

-Cinco –retractó a su hermano, señalando el vaso que tenía en la mano. Bill dio un buche y solo le supo a la comercial bebida muggle-.

-Esto no es beber, Ginny, esto es… es simplemente muy triste –dijo riéndose, aliviado por que su hermana no se hubiera cogido la borrachera del milenio y del siguiente-. Observa.

Bill cogió la botella, hizo aparecer un vaso de chupito y lo llenó. Bebió de un trago, volvió a llenarlo y volvió a beber, y así hasta siete veces. La botella ya casi estaba por la mitad, y Ginny miraba embobada como su hermano bebía de su botella de Ron sin su permiso, con la triste excusa de enseñarla a beber.

-Sabes que me vas a pagar las 8 libras que cuesta mi botella, verdad? –preguntó-.

-si ese es el mayor problema que tienes, te diré que hace meses que vivo en secreto con mamá y papa, en el ático de casa –confesó Bill, mirándola a los ojos y secando los suyos-. Fleur me ha echado de casa. Dice que necesita un tiempo para acostumbrarse, piensa que tal vez no hizo lo correcto al casarse. Y tu piensas que esto –dijo señalando la botella de refresco- es beber y que tu tienes un problema gordo…

-Pues bien, si tú piensas que el poco tiempo que has tenido de "intimidad" con tu mujer ha sido poco, yo pienso que haberme pasado la semana estando con mis cinco hermanos "intimando" me parece excesivo –dijo Ginny, mirándole serio. A Bill por poco y se le cae su vaso de chupito al suelo-.

-Te han contado nuestro "secretillo"? –pregunto sorprendido-. No me lo puedo creer, Ginny, no me has avisado a mí! –dijo en broma. Ginny le miró muy serio y el se calló la boca-. Vale, vale, solo era una broma inocente…

-Tan inocente como yo? Porque entonces era una broma de mal gusto, hermanito –dijo enfatizando en la ultima palabra. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber para nada, y sentía como lo poco que había bebido según su hermano Bill se le subía a la cabeza-. Sabes lo que es ver como has hecho algo que no se debe, cinco veces! Y que encima ni sientas remordimientos?

-Bueno, si tanto te afecta… es que un poco de remordimientos si tienes, Ginny –dijo Bill, sentándose en la alfombra y haciendo que su hermana se incorporara también, apoyando su espalda en el sillón-. Pero, incluso…? Nah –dijo arrepintiéndose-. No es nada, déjalo.

-No, dime –dijo ella, sintiendo curiosidad por las palabras de su hermano-.

-Me prometes que no te vas a enfadar por preguntártelo?

-Te lo prometo.

- Bien… incluso lo has hecho con… con Percy? –Preguntó intrigadisimo-.

-Si, Bill, lo he hecho con Percy… -expresó con una voz que intentaba ser indiferente, pero claramente cansina-. Y con Charlie también, y con los gemelos…

-Pero juntos? –preguntó impresionado-. Los tres? (N/A: Tómense esto como una posible secuela de los Weasley Twins y su hermanita en una peculiar reunión familiar ^^).

-No, hombre, no me seas bruto –dijo ella, indignada-. Aun me queda un poco de orgullo.

-Ya, el orgullo de los Weasley… como si diera para mucho –se burló Bill-. Ninguno tenemos un orgullo propiamente dicho, Ginny, parece mentira que aun no lo sepas.

-Yo si que lo tengo…

-Si, el orgullo de haber hecho lo que todos los demás –explicó-. No es malo, Gin, es solo que… bueno, yo tengo mujer y espero tener un par de hijos con ella, así que conmigo no podrás hacer nada –dijo desafiante-. Aunque…

-Aunque que? –pregunto la pelirroja.-

-Aunque podríamos probar a darnos un… pequeñísimo, minúsculo, ínfimo… besito, solo por probar…

-Déjame –murmuró Ginny, mirándole con los ojos casi cerrados de rencor-. Te cachondeas de mi, acaso te parece bonito?

-Lo que me parece bonito son tus pechos, aunque nunca te lo haya dicho… -Bill dio un trago a la botella vacía y miró con el ceño fruncido porque no había liquido aun resbalando por su garganta. Ginny le odió más por la situación que por que se bebiera su propia botella-.

-Sabes, Bill, que tu tienes una mujer, y que esa mujer es mas hermosa que yo? Eso lo sabías? –preguntó Ginny, enfadada-.

-Tu eres la joya de la corona, Gin, eres el juguete que siempre he querido tener.

Ginny acababa de comprobar de golpe que a su hermano mas sensato le sentaba muy mal el alcohol… normalmente cuando un hombre tenía problemas matrimoniales suele sucumbir con una de sus mejores amigas, o con amigas de su mujer, no con su hermana pequeña. Ella y Bill se llevaban casi once años de diferencia, ella tenía los veintiuno y el los treinta y dos! Y allí estaba el, pervertido como nunca, borracho como pocas veces, pero tan jodidamente Weasley como todos los demás.

-Bill –dijo Ginny, retirándose el pelo de los ojos y mirando a lo que pensaba que eran su hermano mayor y su doble-. Eres un insensible, un patán, un imbecil, un borracho, un descerebrado, un aprovechado y un… -Ginny no supo en que momento había cogido la carrerilla, pero conforme decía cada una de esas cosas iba desabrochando cada uno de los botones de la camisa de su hermano, quedándose callada al ver que, después de los seis botones, ya no quedaba ninguno mas- un…

Ambos se miraron unos segundos, riendo vagamente pero taladrándose con los ojos. Bill no dejaba de mirar lascivamente a Ginny, a sus pechos mojados de coca-cola, con su blusa blanca totalmente sucia y holgada, transparentando el sujetador rojo de encaje que llevaba puesto. ¿Por qué demonios Ginny tenía que ser su hermana si estaba tan jodidamente buena? A Bill lo que mas le mosqueaba de todo eso era que la culpable de su actual erección, la cual ella se comía por los ojos, era la misma niña que se divertía jugando en sus rodillas mientras el le hacía trucos de magia muggle con cartas de poker. Ginny no paraba de mirar lo que sin duda para ella era lo más apetitoso que había pisado su casa desde la aparición estelar de Ron hacia una semana y media antes.

Ella avanzó un poco a gatas, sin dejar de mirar a Bill, como desafiándole a que se echara atrás. El chico pensó que, de haber querido, no podría haberse movido, porque ella le tenía aprisionado por sus manos entre la hebilla del pantalón. Ginny no desabrochó nada, ni tocó nada, ni siquiera hizo el amago. Y eso volvía loco a su hermano, quien rabiaba horrores por poder quitarle la camisa de un tirón y dejar descubiertos esos pechos que deseaba morder y lamer hasta que quedaran rojos e hinchados y… "_oh, por amor de merlín, ya es suficiente!"_, Bill perdió la cordura en ese mismo momento, tirando de la blusa de la pelirroja hacia arriba mientras ella intentaba seguir impasible, acariciando por afuera del pantalón a su hermano. Los escalofríos que sentía el chico cada vez que notaba el calor de sus manos no eran de ese mundo. Ni siquiera Fleur, con sus encantos de veela y su acento francés podrían superar aquello jamás.

Ginny se impacientaba, pero quería que su hermano, medio aletargado que estaba por tanto chupito en tan poco tiempo, notara con toda claridad lo que era sentir a su propia hermana jugando con su cuerpo, con sus manos en su erección, con sus labios rozando peligrosamente su cuello y su oreja, en la cual depositó un leve mordisco que puso los vellos de punta al joven mago. Sin aguantarlo mas, el chico sumergió las manos por debajo de la blusa que, obviamente, al ser de botones no consiguió sacar tirando hacia arriba de ella. Podía notar con total perfección el encaje de su sujetador. Cerró los ojos un momento para imaginar lo sabrosos que debían de ser, y en ese tiempo Ginny había quitado la camiseta de su hermano y la había tirado al suelo. Subió rápidamente en brazos del chico, rodeando su cintura con los pies, sintiendo el contacto de su erección contra su humedad.

Ambos estaban borrachos, ambos querían hacerlo, y para colmo Bill sabía lo de sus anteriores hermanos y no quería salir sin nada de allá. Incluso con Percy! No podía ser cierto que Percy hubiera saboreado a su hermana antes que él. Tenía que superar las barreras, tenía que hacerla sentir querida, deseada y al mismo tiempo amada (como hermana, por supuesto), y hacerla sentir que, después de el, todo habría terminado. Desabrochó los botones de Ginny poco a poco, muy poco a poco e intentando atinar, y descubrió que su hermana llevaba un sujetador que se desabrochaba por delante. Menos trabajo para él, mas placer para ella cuando Bill dio el pellizco y dejó libres sus grandes pechos, con los pezones erectos por el calor, la excitación y el alcohol. Bill comenzó a lamerlos, sintiendo el aroma del perfume de Ginny, implicándose más por las zonas donde la pegajosa Coca-Cola había dejado su dulce rastro (N/A: Se pueden decir marcas, no?). Ginny no había perdido el tiempo y había quitado su cinturón y sus vaqueros muggles como había podido, teniendo en cuenta que estaba casi a horcajadas encima de su hermano mayor (el más mayor de todos).

El simple contacto de la punta de su pene sobresaliente de su ropa interior contra las braguitas de Ginny hizo que su instinto dominante despertara, agarrándola de repente por los hombros y obligándola a levantar. La dejó de rodillas, sentándose en el sofá, con los bóxers aun puestos y con Ginny intentando no ver a su hermano doble y poder acertar a llegar hasta él. Entonces, acarició con una mano sus testículos, suaves y depilados, lamió un poco su erección por encima de su ropa interior. La retiró poco a poco, observando sus pecas en las piernas, sintiendo el aroma Weasley. Echó un último vistazo hacia los azules ojos de su hermano e introdujo su miembro en su boca. Su lengua luchaba con ganas contra su erección, pero obviamente la lucha la tenía ganada Ginny, que movía su cabeza con tortuosa lentitud para luego aumentar su velocidad, mientras Bill no dejaba de acariciar sus cabellos, su rostro, su espalda y sus hombros. Nunca había deseado tanto a alguien como a ella. Fleur no era nadie comparada con Ginny, que era pasional, atrevida, desenfadada, intensa como el mismo fuego. Bill la cogió en brazos, haciéndola ponerse de rodillas con los pies en el sofá con el debajo, y sonrió con lascividad antes de penetrarla cuando dijo:

-Ya no es como en los viejos tiempos, verdad?

Ginny sintió más escalofríos por esa frase que por que el gran pene de su hermano la penetrara casi por completo. Se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de ser demasiado hombre para ella. Aun así, ella se movió hacia delante y hacia atrás regularmente, sintiendo el contacto del chico bajo sus nalgas y la fricción de su cuerpo en su interior. Los sabores, las sensaciones, escalofríos, todo se entremezclaba en un baile en el que la mujer claramente llevaba el compás. Bill acariciaba su trasero como si no pudiera creer aun que esa piel pálida y pecosa era la de su mismísima hermana. Aprovechaba cualquier separación de sus labios con los de ella para aparecer entre los pechos de ella, besándolos y mordiéndolos suavemente, pero con tantas ansias que incluso estaban enrojeciéndose. Ginny sabía que estaba haciéndolo de nuevo, y lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue "bien, joder, bien".

Pareciera que Bill no hubiera visto el cuerpo de una mujer en meses (y probablemente así fuera), porque no hacía más que tocar sus pechos, perfilar su cintura e incluso agarrar sus nalgas y empujarla él mismo para aumentar la rapidez de sus contoneos. Ginny no dejaba de agarrar el largo pelo de su hermano, en parte como punto de apoyo, en parte por el morbo. Sin duda uno de sus mejores amantes era su hermano Bill, lleno de experiencia y de ganas de complacer, sin prisas, sintiéndolo todo con intensidad hasta la última gota de sudor, hasta el último gemido, hasta el final. Un final, por cierto, cada vez más cercano. Ginny prestaba mucha atención a cada golpe de cadera, observando como los ojos de su hermano vagaban por su cuerpo, y sintiendo como su piel se ponía con los vellos en punta al rozar sus manos contra su espalda, apretando suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos. Bill siempre había sido el mas guapo de todos sus hermanos, y cuando era pequeña siempre había sentido verdadera fascinación por su hermano prefecto, premio anual y Matrícula de honor en Brujería. Ahora, sentía a su hermano literalmente dentro de ella, y no podía más que sentir los espasmos de placer que su cuerpo sentía con cada embestida de él.

-Bill –llamó Ginny, observando como su hermano hacía un esfuerzo por dejar de lado sus pechos y mirarla a los ojos-. No pares ahora…

El muchacho no lo pensó dos veces, y levantándose, apoyó a Ginny en el sofá y se colocó frente a ella, entre sus piernas. Agarró a Ginny por los hombros y se movió con mas brutalidad y rapidez, haciendo que Ginny pusiera los ojos en blanco debajo de sus parpados cerrados y gritara del intenso placer que se le ofrecía. Y entonces, ambas gargantas se vieron invadidas por un gemido impactante que daba a entender que ambos, al fin, habían llegado al máximo de sus capacidades.

Tras respirar hondo varias veces y descansar un poco los ojos, Ginny fue la primera que miró a Bill. Sus rojos cabellos, ya despeinados y saliendo de su bien peinada coleta hacia todos lados, junto con el sudor que empapaba su pecho y sus musculosos brazos, por no decir su cara y su penetrante mirada, hizo que Ginny se arrepintiera, una vez mas, de andar con su hermano pero por una razón distinta a las demás: Se acabó.

-Bill… -susurró Ginny, mirándole con tristeza-. Se terminó.

-si, pequeñaza –dijo, despeinándole el flequillo con cariño-. Se terminó, ya no tienes que sentirte mas como una mala persona, ya puedes seguir con lo que hacías y…

-Pero Bill… yo no se…

-Lo superarás –dijo el, desde debajo de su camiseta a medio poner-. Yo me casé. Charlie se fue a Rumania. Fred y George ya tienen una tienda, Percy se ha ido de casa y vive como un señorito, y Ron vive en casa de papá y mamá. Tú vives sola. Los Weasley se han disuelto, ya no es como antes, pequeñaza. Tu solo has sido nuestro gran deseo. Simplemente has sido la cúspide, el final. Ven, siéntate -le dijo, sentándose en el sofá largo. Ella tomó asiento enfrente suya-. Tu eras la gominota que ninguno podíamos probar. Eras lo mas deseado, lo mas querido y lo mas protegido de la familia, Gin. Y como comprenderás, ninguno ha querido perder la oportunidad de entrar contigo en el juego de los Weasley. Pero ese juego terminó mucho antes siquiera de que tu entraras en Hogwarts. Cuando Ron estaba en segundo, una parte se había esfumado, y cuando estabas en cuarto curso, y Fred y George alquilaron su casa encima de la tienda, ya había muerto todo.

-Pero…

-Gin, tu tienes una vida estupenda, y llevas toda la razón, nosotros somos un error en tu vida. Así que Vívela, recuerda esto solo como una semana extraña en tu vida, intenta respirar hondo, olvidarlo y seguir adelante.

-Tu crees que es lo mejor? –Preguntó Ginny, sintiéndose horrible y aguantando las ganas de llorar-.

-Sé que es lo mejor –dijo, abrazándola-. Así que no lo pienses mas, vale?

-Vale. Mañana llamaré al ministro de magia y le diré que me han despedido por llegar cinco minutos tarde…

-Pero si el ministro es papá, por qué no vas mejor a casa a almorzar y se lo cuentas? –dijo Bill con una sonrisa que pretendía ser tierna. Ginny le dio un abrazo-.

Bill se levantó, se despidió de su hermana, le pidió unos polvos flú y se fue a casa. Ginny se sentó en el sofá, pensativa.

De todos sus hermanos, no podría escoger a ninguno. De todo lo que había pasado, no entendía ni la mitad. Todos sus hermanos, todos sus problemas, todo, absolutamente todo, lo veía ahora con un tono mas cómico. Ya no tenía que preocuparse, porque todo había terminado, y había terminado bien. Su padre le conseguiría un empleo de nuevo con el ministro, y no tendría que preocuparse por el alquiler, no tendría que preocuparse de que alguno de sus hermanos la fuera a buscar de nuevo y no tenía que preocuparse de que sus aventuras salieran a la luz. Todo iba bien, y Ginny pensó que merecía la pena terminar de leer su libro con una taza de chocolate caliente, en la mesilla de noche de al lado de su sofá de cuero.


End file.
